Chamomile
by J. Maria
Summary: Sequel to The Hardest Choice To Make. Buffy made her choice, but can they live with it? Part 3 of the More Than Tea series. NEWLY REVISED.
1. 1: How Far

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 1/10: How Far  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13 for now.  
Spoilers: S5 B5  
Disclaimers: I own Chamomile. Her proud parents, family, and friends are owned by Joss and JK.  
Setting: 10 days after Buffy dies, in England mid book 6 (which means I'm making up what happens in b6)  
Summary: The decision was made. How will it affect the family of the slayer?  
A/N: obviously AU seeing as I'm screwing around with the events in s4&5. I also really threw everyone with the whole she got back with Riley thing in Friday I'm In Love. She got back with him _before_ she found out she was pregnant. He still was a butt monkey and did the whole vamp slut thing. Besides, she didn't really love him anymore. So, that clear everything up? SO this is the original that sparked the prequel. That in turn sparked another frikken prequel. . . as if my life weren't confusing enough? Stupid plot mongooses! Anywho, here it is. (sadly all I have written is part one)

**__**

Chamomile

__

1. How Far

"I have to do WHAT?"

"It's what she wanted, Dawnie." Willow said, as she sat beside her in the lobby.

"But - why can't -"

"Someone needs to tell him, Dawnie." She said softly. She heard the door open and lowered her head. Angel had just entered. Him and his crew. They looked so happy. . . It killed her to break the news to him.

"There's no place like..." His smile vanishes as she raised her head to catch his eyes. "Willow?"  
"What's..?" Cordy started, but her sentence drifted off as Willow rose, revealing the younger girl behind her on the couch. Her eyes never left Angel's.

"It's Buffy." He said quietly.

__

* Two Days Later, England*

"I think that is the most foul, nasty place I have ever seen." Cordelia scrunched up her nose at it.

"Really, shouldn't we have a closer look at it?" Wes turned to face their companion.

"No, now shut up."

"Oh, whatever Mr. Sir Broods-a lot. We so do not have to stare at this - this gaudy display of nasty -"

"Cordy, everyone can hear you, and they're staring."

"Do I have to watch this? Do I have to watch how she makes out?" Gunn asked, leaning forward. "Cuz, I don't really know the chick. And I don't want to."

"I made a promise."

"Angel -"

"I promised Willow that I would look after her, and I'm going to."

"But -"

"No. No buts."

The cramped car was silent for a moment. It was Cordelia who broke the silence.

"There is no way this is gonna end pretty."

"Never said it would."

The fifteen year old girl was standing awkwardly at the door of the house. Her hair was pulled up in ponytail, much like her sister had worn hers. She clutched a bright blue baby carrier in her hands

* * *

Dawn Summers watched them as they watched her. Did they think they weren't so totally obvious? Puh-lease. They might as well be wearing a big old 'we're lurkers' sign on their backs. Like she wouldn't be extra careful? Like having Buffy as a sister wasn't enough.

She knocked on the door hard. It was hard not to be impatient. She needed to get this out. To break the news. To -

"Hello, who are you?" A plump red-haired woman asked. She glanced down at her hand and then quickly back at Dawn.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers. I'm looking for Charlie Weasley. Is this his home, and if it is, is Charlie _at_ home?"

"This is the Weasley home, yes. And Charlie does live here, but I'm afraid he's not here."

"Ok, you're like his mom, right?"

"Yes." She said nervously.

"Ok, now don't faint on me, ok?"

"Faint?" The woman exclaimed.

"My name is Dawn Summers. I'm kinda like an orphan right now. Except that my dad's being a man-whore in Spain right now, but my mother is dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You poor thing, you're father leaving you and the little one -"

"Yeah. But see here's the thing. This isn't my little sibling."

Molly Weasley's eyes shot wide open. The girl couldn't be more than fifteen. And she was standing on the doorstep with a baby. Charlie, she mentioned Charlie.

"Oh dear me." She clutched her chest.

"What?" Dawn looked confused for a second, and then her eyes snapped wide open. "Oh, no way! This little ankle biter isn't _mine_! Well, technically, yeah, I'm taking responsibility for - but it's not mine. I mean, I'm not the mother."

"Then who is?"

"Buffy. My older sister. She, um, she died a few months ago. It's a long and sad story, but before she died, she broke down and told me who the father was." Dawn looked up at her through the tears shining in her eyes. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

* * *

"Not that I don't like y'all bringin' me to jolly old England and all, but how long we gonna sit 'round and watch over little miss sunshine." Gunn asked.

"Till we know if this bastard is gonna take care of Dawn and the baby," Angel snapped.

"Why?"

"Because that's what Buffy wanted. She wanted a normal life for Dawn and the girl."

Cordelia watched him carefully. She noticed that Angel was still refusing to call the baby by its given name. She was nearly six months old. And they'd been taking care of the two girls since Willow brought them to L.A. and told them the news. That Buffy was dead. That she had a daughter. That Dawn and said daughter should be raised as far away from Sunnydale as possible. That the baby's father should raise them. He had a wonderful family that would help out. He was normal. Unlike the last secret agent man, Riley, that she'd broke up with over the previous summer.

"She wanted a normal life for Dawn and _Chamomile_." Cordy said softly. "And they can't have that if they stay with us, if they live around vampires, witches, watchers or seers. Or Xander."

"So Buffy foists her family off on anyone other than -"

"Would you stop it, Angel? Buffy wanted this for them. It wasn't about you or any of us. It's about them. About Buffy's sister and daughter needing a normal life. I think this could be good for them."

"It's just -"

"It just means she's really gone." She said, looking back at the door.

* * *

Molly Weasley did faint then. And she shrieked on her way down. A red-haired older man raced into the room , staring at her on the floor. His eyes snapped to the young girl and the baby.

"What's going on?" He demanded, whipping his wand out.

"Whoa. I - I just wanted to tell her that she's a grandmother!" She said, clutching the baby carrier to her chest.

"Mum, Dad? Where are you two -"Charlie Weasley entered the room, speaking just as Arthur asked calmly, "Who's the father?"

"Father? Father of what?" Charlie asked. He looked at the girl then to his mother on the floor.

"Look, I only know what my sister told me! I just know that his name is Charlie and that Buffy said he would help us -" She stopped when the younger man turned to face her.

Charlie's eyes widened as he heard the teenaged girl say his lover's name. He looked at her and asked her again.

"Buffy?" The girl nodded as she nodded slowly. "What's wrong, where is she? This is Buffy Summers of Sunnydale we're talkin' about?" When she nodded, he blazed on through. "Where is she?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be brave. She couldn't crush him. He looked so happy, he -

Cammi let out a thin wail, knocking Dawn out of her train of thought. She placed the carrier inside the doorway. She watched as he looked down at it, confused, then back up at her.

"I'm Dawn Summers. Buffy was my older sister."

"Was . . . "

"This is Chamomile Summers."

"She's -"

"Buffy's daughter."

"Daughter?"

"You're Charlie?"

"Yes. . . where's Buffy? What's wrong?"

"Then Cammi's your daughter."

"My daughter!" He yelled, causing the little girl to screech in her carrier. Dawn sighed and reached down to pick up the little girl. She placed the baby on her hip. Charlie took a deep breath. The baby had her eyes.

"This is Cammi."

"Where's Buffy." He said softly, staring at the child.

"She's dead." Dawn said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

A/N2: That's it for tonight. Feedback, please? What if I offer towel wearing Charlie's?


	2. 2: In My Daughter's Eyes

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 2/10: In My Daughter's Eyes  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13 (so far, might have to up it later on though)  
Spoilers: 5 by 5 (s & b)  
Disclaimers: I own Chamomile (the kid, not the tea) Everybody else was already claimed!  
Summary: Breakdowns, revelations, death threats, curses, tea and a mongoose!

A/N: GaH! I didn't realize how awkward that second scene was! Ok, me 'splainy. When I _originally_ started writing this story, Dawn was making out with a guy, and the whole Fang Gang was spying on her. That story was going in a whole different direction ( I might actually reuse that bit, stupid mongooses are back, grrh.) So if Cordy, and Gunn's reactions (reread his bit, and it really doesn't make sense) don't make sense, now you know why! Someone commented on how blunt Dawn is. Yup. She's 15, she's gonna be bad in the tact area. Oh, and Willow? She's not with them in England. It's just the Fang Gang.

A/N2: On the subject of the three stories in this series, there is a very specific reason why they aren't all slammed together. They might all cover the same characters, but each story is designed to follow a SPECIFIC CHARACTER! Friday, I'm In Love! focuses on Charlie and Buffy's relationship, i.e., how they met. The Hardest Choice focuses on Buffy, and well the title says it all, folks! THIS STORY is ABOUT CAMMI AND DAWN! Those are the main characters. That, and each of the stories was written with totally different things driving them. (sorry for the rant, only one real complaint about it, but I felt the need to splurge and go full rant.)

Oh, and I'm (after the first two chappies, of course) going for 'light-hearted'. If you've read _any _of my older fics, you'll catch my drift.

Onward, Edgar the mongoose! (I had to name him. He was adamant about it!)

__

2. In My Daughter's Eyes

"You ok?" She asked.

It wouldn't have bothered him if it hadn't been the umpteenth time that she'd asked him that question. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He felt -

"Hey, Red! Could you get the comatose look outta your eyes and answer the kid?" The black man called over to him. Charlie raised his head just in time to catch the woman with the glasses smack her hand on his shoulder and hiss, "Charles!"

"I'm not a kid, Gunn," Dawn snapped, her eyes on Charlie.

"Buffy's -" He started, his voice failing him. HIM! The dragon tamer, the fearless son, the one who'd fought alongside other members of the Order against Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"She's gone, Charlie." Dawn couldn't help it. This was too hard! She couldn't do this. "She's dead because of me!"

"What?" Charlie's head snapped up. "You said she slipped and fell. That was no one's fault, little one." He said softly. Cordy and Angel caught each other's gaze over Charlie's head. He didn't know that Buffy's been the slayer. That she hadn't told him about her life, at least not all of her life. Dawn kept her head down.

"She - she left a note. She - She didn't tell us about you. That's why -"

"She never spoke of me?" Charlie held his breath.

"Not after you left. Willow knew about you two. Back when - before Cammi. Mom and I just thought Riley was the father. But then he took off. Big old jerk. And then Glo -"

"Dawn," Angel warned as the girl started to babble.

"Right. Then Mom - Mommy died. And it was just -" Her voice shook a little, "It's just so hard to be brave. I don't know if I can do it!" A single tear rolled over her cheek.

"No one's asking you to be brave." Charlie said, brushing away the tear. She stared at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"You weren't there! She -" She choked on a sob.

"The kid doesn't need this right now," Angel grumbled from the corner he was sitting in.

"'M not a KID!" She spat.

"Are so," Angel said, turning his gaze to Charlie.

"What are you, five?" Cordy said, smacking his shoulder. She glared at him. This wasn't the easiest thing for any of them to do, but he was just being stubborn. She turned to face Charlie. "You've read the note?"

"Yes." His fingers clenched on the tear-stained missive.

"Then you know Buffy left Cammi and Dawn to you." She said softly. "But _we_ don't know you. And we're as close as family can be to the little ankle-biters."

"Would you think I'd abandon my child?" He asked, angrily, rising to her bait. She gave him a look of pure spite.

"You did the first time."

"I didn't know! Buffy - she never tried to contact me. I - I never saw her outside of those five precious days!" His voice was raw with grief. "This isn't easy to accept! She was so young and full of life. You think I can be a stone? I've loved one woman in my life, and not more than thirty minutes ago, I found out she's dead and I have a daughter and sister to raise! I _did not_ abandon Buffy, contrary to your beliefs that I'm little more than a womanizing bastard who spits in the face of responsibility!" Dawn gave a tiny gasp at that. He caught it. "And, why in heavens name would I separate them? Of course I'm taking them both in!"

The room was silent for a moment. Angel was the first to rise to his feet. Charlie and Dawn both looked up at him.

"He'll be true to his word." Angel said darkly. He squeezed Dawn's shoulder, his face softening towards the teenager. "She wanted you to be with a real family, Dawn. I think this is as close as it gets." She started to say something, but he cut her off. Again. He had an annoying tendency to do that. She idly wondered if Buffy ever caught that. "Besides, this is probably the safest place for you to be right now. Considering what we have to deal with at home." Angel turned to face Charlie. "Take care of them, or I'll break your legs off and feed them to you."

"Funny, funny Angel! Quoting your favorite mobster movie again! What a kidder!" Cordy said, forcing out a tinny sounding laugh.

"Which one would that be again?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. Cordelia's eyes widened a bit as she smiled sweetly at her and replied.

"The Mobster likes Her. Starring Harry Bellafonte," She lied through her teeth, smiling broadly at the three very confused looking redheads. "Get over here, Summers."

She pulled the younger girl into her arms, giving her a quick They all seemed to follow in suit, hugging the girl they barely knew for more than ten days. Fred and Gunn were already in the car when Wes and Cordy finished saying good-bye. Angel was the last to leave.

"Dawn, I - um."

"Just go, Angel. I know you need to, you know, be gone. She didn't give me a choice. . .but I guess I can deal with it."

"Dawn, take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to, now." She turned back to the Weasleys. "Goodbye, Angel."

She slowly closed the door, shutting out her old scary life and welcoming in the new one.

* * *

Charlie was trying desperately to work through the emotions this tiny little slip of girl had sent him diving headfirst into. She'd settled down the little girl then plowed right on through with what Buffy had told her, about the note that she'd written, even gave him the half-dozen letters she'd tried to write to him when she'd been pregnant.

How could he turn his daughter away? And he certainly couldn't turn the teen away, because this was all the family she had left. She was sitting at the table, having shut the door on the man who'd done nothing but scowl at Charlie the moment he set foot in the door. He gave her a small smile as he sat across from her. Arthur and Molly Weasley were hovering around the room, neither were particularly sure of what they should say or do.

"She named the baby Cammi?"

"What? No, that's just what we called her. Her name's too big to call her that yet. And it's kinda a stupid name."

"What is it?" He leaned forward, eager to learn anything about Buffy, the baby, and their life before now. Dawn gave him a peculiar look. "What?"

"You really loved her."

"Yeah . . " He said quietly, but not taking his gaze off the young girl.

"Buffy named her. Her name's Chamomile Anne Weasley Summers. She hid the Weasley part from us, but it's on her birth certificate, which kinda now explains why Riley did that whole ditch and run deal earlier this year." Charlie burst out laughing. She gave a little jump. "What?"

"She named our daughter after _tea_?" He said, laughing even harder.

"Oh, that. Yeah. . . Well, the letter said she wanted to give you a bit of each other's names. That's why her middle name's Anne, and she didn't know your middle name, and Chamomile starts with CH like Charlie. But the real reason she named her Chamomile was because she was craving decaffeinated Chamomile tea throughout the pregnancy. Said since the baby craved it so bad, she was getting named for it. Mom liked it." She smiled softly. "So, you got anything to eat? Cause, I've been kinda food deprived for like four hours. I'm starving."

Charlie cast a glance over his shoulder at his parents, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure how they were going to cook without telling her they were wizards. He gave her a nervous little laugh.

* * *

Dawn knew she should be listening. He was trying to manuever her into the living room. But she was too deep in thought - Willow'd be proud that she was being all introspective and junk - to try to figure out why he was being sneaky.

She knew she was just trying to shove away all the pain and grief she was going through. This, this coming here was just too final. She'd hated the idea when they first read Buffy's letter. And it wasn't just that she was being shipped off to live with total strangers. It was because Buffy took the time to _write_ it. Because it meant that Buffy knew she wasn't gonna make it. It meant that her sister had given up on her, and given up on Cammi. She'd been ready, willing, and able to die.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you about your new family. Mum's making something for us to eat. Does Cammi eat food yet, or - ?"

"She's still on formula and some jar food. But - Buffy was going to start her on solids in the next month or two." She stared at the pictures on the wall, they were all of red-headed boys, and some of a red-haired girl. "Wow, redheads really run in your family. Ever have a brunette or a blond?"

"What? Oh, no. Well, not until now. You and little Cammi will be the exception to the Weasley family rule." He gave her a small grin.

"How many kids are in your family?"

"I'm the second born of seven children. Six boys, and Ginny of course."

"Seven kids? And you all live here?" She demanded.

"Well, yeah. My sister Ginny's about your age - you're fifteen right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Ron's sixteen, and the twins are eighteen, and Percy's twenty, and Bill's twenty six."

"And you're all a bunch of moochers."

"What? No -"

Before he could finish his sentence, there were two loud popping noises in succession behind him. She let out a shrill shriek, jumping to her feet. Only to fall right back down after taking two quick steps back. Charlie whirled around to face two familiar faces that grinned back at him.

"Demons!" She cried, wrapping her fingers around Charlie's wrist, trying to tug him down.

"Where?" One of the newcomers cried, turning around in a circle like a dog chasing it's own tail.

"She meant you two idiots, Fred."

"Oh, then why'd she scream? And who is she?" The other one asked.

"Thank you two for breaking this so gently to her."

"And who is she?" Fred asked again.

Dawn turned her face up to look at the three men standing in the living room. Things were getting stranger and stranger.

"What's going on, Charlie?" She whispered.

"Well, Dawn, it's like this. . . we're wizards."

"Oh. . . "

* * *

Molly was placing the plate chock full of food in front of the girl. She hadn't said much since George and Fred had apparated into the room, frightening the poor dear. Why, she was nothing more than skin and bones, the little dear. She smiled at the girl. The baby was on her lap, her little hazel eyes memorizing the three male faces studying her so intensely.

"So, you're the proud papa, eh Charlie?"

"Shut it, Fred."

"You're acting just like Percy now, Charlie." George said, watching as the little baby cooed at Charlie.

"You guys are so weird." Dawn said, grinning at the goofy faces Fred and George were making at Charlie.

"Oh, well that's just peachy keen, now isn't it? Taking his side, and making with the jokes at your new family's expense."

"Please, you like being in trouble. I bet you two aren't happy unless you're in trouble." Dawn said, rolling her eyes as she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Now, now, little miss sunshine, no making fun when you barely even know us."

"What are you two even doing here? You're supposed to be with Bill in Hogsmeade keeping an eye on Harry," Molly asked, sitting next to Dawn. She motioned for the girl to give her the baby. Dawn hesitated. "You can't eat and hold the baby, dear. Merlin knows, I've tried and failed many a time." Dawn gave her a smile as she handed the baby over.

"Well, our dear Bill got an unexpected guest. They're having some downtime and Tonks is keeping an eye on Harry."

"Oh, dear. The girl means well, but -"

"Why do you need to keep an eye on this Harry guy? Is he like an arsonist or something?"

They all turned to stare at her, like she was cracked. Well, nearly all of them. Fred spit out a spray of juice all over George, who had milk coming out of his nose from laughing so hard. Molly sighed at her sons' antics.

"What?"

* * *

"So this guy's tried to kill him for the last six years?"

"Yes, and failed every time."

"And you think he's safe at this school?"

"Well, it's relatively safer than being in a muggle school."

"Wait, a muggle, that's like a normal person?"

"Yes. Wait, you're supposed to be in school, aren't you?" Charlie asked, suddenly realizing this. "School's don't let out for summer holidays for at least another month!"

"Yeah, and I'm not enrolled -"

"Which means you'll be repeating a year if you go to a muggle school."

"Yeah, I guess."

Charlie sat across from her, watching her as she seemed to mull it all over. Well, it couldn't hurt, if he tried. Dawn caught him staring at her.

"What?"

"How'd you like to meet the rest of my family?"

"Aren't they up at Hogsmeade, or something?"

"Yeah, I think you might like it up there."

"All of us?"

"The twins, Cammi, you and I."

"A road trip."

"Sort of."

Dawn thought about it for a few minutes. She smiled brightly at him.

"Cool, when do we leave?"

__

* * * End part 2: In My Daughter's Eyes * * *

A/N 2: um, feedback please? The part titles are songs from the new Martina McBride cd called Martina. Also, this story has an actual outline I'm working from (unlike all my other stories)


	3. 3: So Magical

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 3/10 So Magical  
Author: JMaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be. I do own Edgar and Chamomile, however.  
Spoilers: 5 and 5  
Summary: Magical Me! No, not Lockhart.  
A/N: I was going to add in Edgar in the last chapter, but I failed to do so, so I must chastise myself (lord knows, he's been pecking at my heels all week to do so.)

__

Part Three: So Magical

After several days of planning, they decided that on taking the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogsmeade. Dawn was taking this whole oh-so-you're-a-wizard business all in amazing stride, so it didn't do to have introduce her to proper magic by side-along apparating or portkey. Charlie's gaze drifted over to the dozing girl. The twins had left with Cammi only an hour or so ago so the girl could nap in peace. She'd been staying with the Weasleys for the last three days. She'd spent a lot of time with the baby, her young face taking joy in the sight of her niece. Charlie, however, found himself worrying constantly that the young girl was isolating herself.

He really shouldn't have worried though. Suprisingly, Fred and George had been doing a bang up job on her. When she wasn't sitting with Molly, telling the older woman what little Chamomile liked and disliked, she was chasing gnomes in the garden with Fred and George or giving them more twisted ideas for that joke shop of theirs.

Dawn snapped her head up, stretching quickly as she gazed out the window of the train. Soon she was pressing her face to the glass as she watched the land slip by. She looked so much younger than he could have ever thought. She beamed half-heartily at him.

"Hey, Charlie. Where's Double Trouble?"

"Went to go get some lunch in the Dining car. Are you hungry? I could go -"

"Nawh, Molly made a huge breakfast today before you came back this morning to get us. She must have thought I could eat a six course breakfast."

"Well, George and Fred normally do."

"Yeah, those guys are worse than Xander on a bad day. So, where you been?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Kinda went all Mr. -" Dawn waggled her fingers around and rolled her eyes around, "Disappearo for like two days.""

"Business."

"Work-a-holic?"

"No, actually I've been working on getting you into a school so you don't have to repeat this term."

"Check out Mr. Mom." Dawn grinned at him. It was nice, having him worry over the littlest things like school and if she was getting enough to eat.

Charlie stared at her, not sure how to respond to the girl. She was just as hard a nut to crack as her sister had been. He'd been trying to figure it out for the last two days, but he still couldn't.

"Dawn, when the twins popped in the other day, why did you call them demons?" Merlin, her bluntness must be wearing off on him.

Dawn stared out the window again, not sure what to say. Well, they had trusted her with their secret. What would it hurt if she told them? Buffy was dead. It wouldn't compromise her situation anymore. Glory/Ben was gone for good, and to the best of her knowledge, she didn't open anything any more. She really didn't have anything to fear.

"I'm gonna tell you, cause I really can't believe she didn't. Buffy was a vampire slayer." She said calmly. She was waiting for him to say something.

"That's not possible -"

"Did the words 'freakishly strong for a girl' _ever _cross your mind when you were with her?" Dawn snorted.

"How -" Charlie shook his head. "So she was a slayer?"

"Yup. Big awesome power, itty bitty life span," She said, doing a pretty good Genie impression, if she did say so herself. When Charlie failed to comment on it, she plowed ahead. "So, for the last year a goddess tried to kill me, and Buffy gave her life to save mine and the rest of the world."

Charlie sat still for a moment. Fall down the stairs. His arse. He knew that there was something off when she'd told him that the first time. He clenched his fist. She'd died to save her sister, but she never told him about their daughter.

"Are vampire slayers always so self-sacrificing?" He said bitterly.

"I always thought they were big old skanky, self-important, know it alls." She said softly. She turned her gaze back out the window. "And I thought they were demons because before I knew about wizards, I was under the impression that only demons could pop in and out of places like that."

They sat quietly together for several long moments before the twins arrived. Charlie grinned as the compartment door slid open. His brothers were covered head to toe in smashed food. Dawn bust out laughing, her eyes tearing up as she focused on the perfectly clean, smiling baby being held at arms length by them.

"Your spawn wants a nap." George said, glaring at the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah, we stuffed her, you can empty her." Fred said bitterly.

"You got owned by a baby!" Dawn cried between gasps of breath.

"Oh, really?" They said. They dove at the girl the second Charlie took Cammi. They tickled her mercilessly, getting food all over the compartment.

It was going to be an interesting stay at Hogsmeade.

* * *

Dawn's jaw hung open as she stared at the coolest village she'd ever seen. Granted, she'd only been in L.A. and Sunnydale before now, but still. It was awesome and quaint just like in all the stories. She grinned up at Charlie, who wasn't all that much taller than her.

"This is so cool!"

"Glad you like it, Dawn." Charlie said, shaking his head at her.

"So, when do we meet the infamous long-haired, pierced-ear wearing brother of yours?" She asked mischievously. "Molly said I was supposed to make ugly faces and say he looks like a girl with hair that long. And Molly Weasley only raised one girl, and William Weasley is _not_ that child." She couldn't hold a straight face for much longer.

"His flat's right over there." He said, pointing down the street, juggling the little baby in his arms. "Why -"

But Dawn bolted away towards Bill's place, a mischievous grin on her face. Charlie turned to the twins, their mouths hanging open.

"She's gonna do it!" They said at the same time, disbelief clear in their eyes.

"That little demon's gonna do it!" George muttered.

"And we'll have to pay her!" Fred sounded so devastated.

Dawn grinned back at them as she opened the door and raced into the living room of the flat. They'd dared her, and she could never say no to a dare. She could hear voices in the rooms to the back. Racing towards them, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bill Weasley, you big rat! I'm pregnant with your baby!" She cried, racing into the room.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth falling open and her eyes going huge. There in the middle of the room, buck naked was Bill Weasley and a blonde woman. Clearly in the middle of something else.

"Vhat is she saying, Bill?" The blonde looked extremely pissed and naked.

"Who the hell are you?" Bill demanded, pulling a shirt over his legs, and reaching for his magic wand.

"Bill? She - holy shite." George said knocking into Dawn, who had just stood there not moving at all.

"Didja tell him - Whoa." Fred said, staring at the sight in front of them.

"Bill, this was just a - Fleur?" Charlie peered into the room as he followed the twins in.

"Do ya all mind getting the hell out of here?" Bill snapped bitterly.

* * *

Bill glared at Charlie as the twins, the baby, and the crazy girl tried to convince Fleur that it was all a great big joke. Charlie grinned up at his brother.

"Who the hell is that crazy brat?" Bill asked.

"You remember Buffy Summers?"

"The American girl from last year?"

"Yeah. That right there is her sister Dawn. And her daughter, Chamomile Anne Weasley Summers."

"You shagged the Summers girl?" Bill asked. "I mean Buffy, not that kid."

"Yeah. That's my daughter. Your niece." He grinned at him. "What's up with you and Fleur?"

* * *

Ron read the letter from his mum again. She wanted him and Ginny to meet Charlie, Bill, and the twins tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Why? The twins were supposed to be busy with their shop, Charlie and Bill were supposed to be doing things for the Order. Oh, well. Tomorrow would show them what was up.

* * *

Dawn peered into the shop. There were all kinds of animals. And Fred and George had offered to buy her one, seeing as she'd gone through the dare and everything. She grinned as she peered into the cage.

Their one request was that she didn't get a rat. And this certainly was no rat.

"I'll take him, please." She said, smiling up at the shopkeeper.

* * *

"You let her buy a mongoose?" Charlie cried.

"Hey, his name is Edgar. And he's the sweetest little mongoose ever born." She said, cuddling the furry little creature.

"You are mental." George joked.

"You said no rats. He's not a rat." She said pointedly.

"He's pretty damn close to one." Fred said grinning.

Dawn cuddled the furry animal as she sat beside little Cammi. She grinned as her niece's hand went to Edgar's head.

"See, Cammi likes him." She beamed at them.

The door of Bill's apartment flew open, and a voice burst through the room.

"Wotcher Bill. Look who I found." A spiky green haired girl lead the way for four teens.

Dawn had a feeling that she was about to meet the rest of the family. Apparently so did Edgar and Cammi. Because they chose that second to each giving an ear-piercing cry.

A/N 2: Ta-da. What do you think? More of family issues and meeting Harry and everyone else. Edgar hijinks. And flirting and some Tonks.


	4. 4: She's a Butterfly

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 4/10 She's A Butterfly  
Author: JMaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be. I do own Edgar and Chamomile, however.  
Spoilers: 5 and 5  
Summary: Meets some new people, learns about magic and snakes.

A/N: Edgar was very persistent today. Of course he would be, seeing as I'm internet less (sure, I _could_ walk down the four flights of stairs _again_ today. In flip-flops no less.) So far in this series, we've had a towel wearing Charlie and a shirt-draped-like-a-loincloth Bill. Maybe I just want to get those Weasleys naked all the time? We're also going to get the CA side of life during this time period, and during this chapter we're moving on time-wise. There are going to be people coming and going and stuff like that. . . I thought that I wrote this in an A/N but, apparently I didn't (I commented on a review at twisting the hellmouth) This storyline isn't assuming that season six never happened. It's just changing everything a bit. So, please, please no more demands about bringing Buffy back to life! I have an outline, people, and I'm not afraid to use it! Huge thanks to the reviews (you people spur Edgar into hot flashes and I get bit and squeaked at for it)

Sidenote on rampant mongooses (I wanna call 'em mongeese!): I didn't know until today _what _a mongoose looks like. I found out when I was reading my Bio book before class today. But it was a bad pic, so I researched them on the web after class. Some are very ugly and evil looking. So My Edgar (my muse mongoose and the one prominently featured here, in Chamomile) is of the Yellow Mongoose variety because it's the prettiest and it lives up to twelve years (I think) And it kinda looks like a smaller bodied, shorter eared, longer legged fox.

Onward Edgar!

__

Part 4: She's A Butterfly

Dawn pushed herself away from the table, a hand wrapped securely around Edgar and an eye fixed on little Cammi. Five people now crowded into the already crowded room. She put a big fake grin on her face when they all stopped just inside the doorway.

There was a bushy brown haired girl, the petite green haired woman, and a boy with black unruly hair and glasses. The other two members of the group Dawn immediately filed under 'Weasley kids' in her head. The girl was just a few inches shorter than her, with a light spray of freckles over the bridge of her nose and deep brown eyes. The boy was taller than her, wearing a lopsided grin as he smiled at his brothers.

"Attack of the Weasleys. How's business?" The woman asked the twins.

She wore a large grin on her face . . . but only Dawn saw the grin falter a bit when her gaze landed on Bill and the blonde French witch. Uh-oh. This reminded her all too much of the way Willow looked after Xander had told them he was dating Cordelia.

"Business is booming, Tonks. We've got three new guinea pigs to test our products on," George grinned, linking an arm around Dawn and bringing her to the forefront. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist, placing her dead center in the middle of a Weasley sandwich.

"She's a bit young for you two crazy gits." Tonks smiled at her. "Tonks, and you are?"

"Dawn Summers. And DT, you had better not slip anything in Edgar or Cammi's food!" She smiled at the boy she assumed was Ron and continued, "'Sides, Edgar's of the good. He eats rats. All shapes and sizes. He does not discriminate. He _really_ likes fat-balding-betrayer rats."

Charlie groaned. Leave it to those three to make a spectacular first impression on the rest of the family. What exactly had they been telling her? He scooped up the baby and tickled her little belly as Ron's jaw dropped, and the twins pressed on.

"That means we _can _test our experiments on you?" George asked curiously.

"Sure, I'm game. Hey, I ate my sister's cooking. I'm just lucky to be alive." she nodded her head solemnly.

"Great! We've got that new line of Dragon snaps. . . and other quality products to test on our lovely assistant." Fred said wickedly

"Cor, we can't let you lot be privy to such information." George directed this comment to the rest of the room.

"Strictly hush hush, you know." Fred said solemnly.

"Make me a silent partner, and I'll do it for free." Dawn beamed up at them.

"We don't have to pay you?" They both turned, shocked at this. They'd had to pay everyone else.

"Silent partner. And as such I get ten percent of the profits." She grinned. Hey, at least she'd learned something else from Anya.

"That leaves us with ninety, and as a partner you'll have to put a percentage of your earnings back into the business."

"Of course." She said, shrugging her shoulders as Edgar focused his eyes on the black haired boy.

Cammi lifted up her arms and waved suddenly at Ginny, making a little grunting noise. Edgar got to be introduced, but she didn't? Cammi didn't think that was very fair. She looked up at the big man Charlie/Daddy. She reached again for the Red/Not Aunt Willow girl.

__

Shh. He'll let her hold you.

A voice broke into the baby's mind, and her little eyes danced over to Furry/Voice. She gave him a baby smile and reached for the girl again.

"What's going on here, you two?" Ron finally found his voice.

"Oh, Mum had an affair on Da, this here's our baby sister." George joked.

"Quit it Fred." Ron said impatiently.

"That's George. Honestly, you guys really can't tell the difference?" Dawn said disbelieving.

"And you can?" The Weasley girl asked curiously.

"Yeah. Fred's half an inch taller, and has a prominent freckle on his left earlobe. George's half an inch shorter and has a prominent freckle under his right eye with a little spray of freckles circling it." Dawn shrugged.

And then her mongoose did the oddest thing. He nodded as if to say 'That is that'. Harry stared at the creature in her arms. Then his eyes went to the girl was blushing a little at the amount of attention suddenly heaped on her. Even Fred and George were looking at her oddly. Apparently they hadn't known she could tell them apart.

"Who is she?" Ron demanded.

Dawn backed up a little. Fred and George noticed that she tensed up, and both held her firm. They gave him a warning look, and Ron seemed shocked to see it directed at him.

"I already told you!" She cried, exasperated. And happily noting that the twins were protecting her, she got her confidence back. "I'm Dawn Summers."

"Summers . . ." Tonks eyes went wide as they shot to the baby in Charlie's arms. "Buffy - she'd be your sister then?"

"You knew her?"

"Knew - " Her gaze went back to Charlie's face and saw the raw emotions there. "Yes, met her back in Sunnydale, with Charlie and Bill."

"You met a girl in America? Weren't you on assignment?" Hermione asked pointedly. But then understanding washed through her as she locked her gaze on the child. "Oh."

Ginny stepped forward to the baby, and traced a finger over the little girl's knuckles. She wasn't the only girl in the Weasley family anymore. Thank Merlin for that! The baby seemed to smile at her, and she looked back at Dawn.

"What's our little niece's name?" She asked.

"Chamomile. Call her Cammi, though. Her mother suffered a brain stupidity thing and named the kid after tea," Dawn snorted.

"Her mother's name _was _Buffy." Charlie said, shifting little Cammi in his arms. "Besides, I like her name. It suits her."

"Overprotective Daddy types annoy me." Dawn quipped.

"I'm Ginny. Though, you probably knew that already." She said, shoving Fred and George off of Dawn to give the girl a hug. The girl'd lost her sister, and she seemed like she was there to stay. "It'll be great to have another girl in the house. Too many bloody obnoxious males hanging about."

"Right about that. All I heard was Quidditch this and Quidditch that, and guy crap. I'm ready to go back to talking about girly things. Like boys and clothes."

"I'm Hermione Granger." The other girl extended a hand to her. Dawn shook it, "And I for one, am completely fed up with all that Quidditch nonsense as well."

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm not sure if I should be offended for that last comment or not." He gave her a quick smile as he shook her hand.

"Ah, the arsonist." She said, earning a few more chuckles from the twins. "Oh, no. Never be offended that you're a guy."

"I'm Ron."

"Ickle Ronnikins?" Dawn burst into a fit of laughter. Too many stories from Fred and George, and she'd been waiting so long to say that.

* * *

The sunlight trickled over his fingers, but he didn't feel it. At first.

He did when his hand burst into flame, though.

Spike rolled back away from the sunlight. He rolled right into the leg of Buffy's bed. He'd been there for the last thirteen days. He'd been sleeping at the foot of her bed since he'd failed her. Since she died. Since Red took the Bit and Tea-Bit to the great flouncing Poof. Since the world was ready to give in. Since he decided he could find the answer to it all in the bottom of a bottle of Jack Daniels. Followed promptly by a dozen more bottles a day.

His head pounded when he heard a voice coming from downstairs. He crawled to the door.

"Giles can't know. . . He'll only try to stop us."

"Wills - "

"Neither can Spike, or Dawn."

"Willow -"

"Xander. I can't leave it so uncertain. But it'll take a little while to get it all ready."

Spike let the pounding in his head pounding lead him back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tonks was walking the kids back to school. They'd left the rest of them back at the flat. Ginny and Hermione were talking on and on about the baby. Harry and Ron were in quiet discussion about Dawn. And Tonks, she was hiding her face as she made her way behind them. In her hand she clutched the letter from Charlie to Dumbledore. They'd be back tomorrow to see the rest of the Weasley family. But right now, Tonks was too busy letting the silent tears wash over her cheeks as she cried over stupid Bill Weasley and the too beautiful Fleur.

A/N 2: Ok, so that was a little bittersweet at the end. Coming up in the next installment: Cammi, Dumbledore, Tonks being angry and not sad, Edgar, and Dawn visiting Hogwarts. Feedback, pretty please? *sing-song* I can offer naked-but-scrambling-for-clothes Weasley men!


	5. 5: Reluctant Daughter

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 5/10: Reluctant Daughter  
Author: JMaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be. I do own Edgar and Chamomile, however.  
Spoilers: 5 and 5  
Summary: School's not out yet, Missy. And get your hands off of others, young lady.

A/N: Ok, we're getting more of the getting to know everyone thing. Yes, I like the twins very much and I figured Dawn would take to them as they tend to remind me of Xander (I like the fun boys) Nearly everyone seems to love me having naked Weasley men running around. And Edgar? he gets clarified a little here. And my little muse/mongoose is loving it. Cammi gets more personality. She's been very two dimensional so far. She really likes Ginny. And we see some more familiar faces. And a warning: slight male OC.

Funny little sidenote: In THCTM, the second part of the series, I put that Cammi was being watched by Clem. . .in season five. Clem wasn't introduced until season six. Oops?

__

5. Reluctant Daughter

Willow gave Spike a gentle shake. He opened his eyes, his vision still blurry from the night before. She offered him the mug and a box.

"You remembered?" He gave her a small grin.

"Yeah. Spike?"

"What Red?"

"You have to stop." She said softly.

"Stop what, Red?"

"Mourning."

The red-haired witch turned away from him, rising from her haunches. A slender pale finger traced over the glass of the picture frame. Spike watched her, his eyes locked solely on the image of the blonde girl who looked so alive. Willow turned back to him, her cheeks marked by the path her tears had taken.

"You're one to talk, Red." He said gruffly, knocking back the mug of pig's blood.

"It's killing you, Spike."

"Already dead."

"You didn't fail."

"That's where you're wrong. We all failed. The Slayer's dead. And you took the Bit and Tea-bit to Peaches."

Willow was quiet for a moment. No one knew the truth. Only she did. She turned to the blond vampire and tried to say something. But he cut her off.

"Why the bleedin' hell she'd send them to the great Poof? Their family's here. We raised them!"

"Spike, they aren't _with_ Angel." She said softly.

"What?"

"They're with Cammi's father."

"Captain bleeding Cardboard?" He roared, jumping to his feet.

"No, Spike," Willow took a deep breath. "Riley isn't Cammi's father. He's English. Angel - he was supposed to take them to him. Buffy never told anyone about him, because he didn't know she was the slayer."

Spike was quiet. He honestly didn't know what to say, and that might have been a first for him. She watched him for a minute, not sure what to say or what to hold back. There were plans. There were many things she couldn't say to make it all ok.

"Damn little Scooby club." He muttered, reaching for his half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He tipped it back, watching as she left the room. The moment he heard the witch's footsteps head down the stairs, he was up, the bottle discarded.

* * *

Dawn was laughing as they tried out all of the products Zonko's had to offer. Ron and Ginny had come back this morning with their friends and Tonks. Charlie thought that it would be best if his younger siblings met the baby. Dawn hadn't really gotten to see most of the town, and the twins had a few deliveries to make to the joke shop, while Harry and Hermione decided to leave the Weasleys alone to bond with their niece.

She opted to stick with the twins. Plus, she wanted to learn a little something about her new business. Ginny'd seemed a little bummed by Dawn's announcement. Ron and Bill weren't. She'd, along with the twins, of course, had made life very miserable for Bill in the last day and a half.

Dawn liked all of the Weasleys, she even liked Bill. But she'd seen Tonks' eyes when the older woman had seen Bill and Fleur. Dawn liked Fleur, really she tried to. But there was something her that grated on Dawn's last nerve. The French witch couldn't be much over twenty. The fact that she was drop dead gorgeous might be the tipping factor as to why Dawn really didn't care for her.

She'd reassured Ginny that they'd get the whole summer to hang out, but then had quickly ducked out after the twins. Ron's friends had decided to join them, as had Tonks. But Edgar, her mongoose wouldn't leave the house. Dawn shrugged it off and had left.

"So, this place you grew up at, they were like totally abusive to you?" Dawn asked Harry, as she tested the feel of two different sized dung bombs in her hands.

"What?"

"Fred and George have been filling me on what I missed out on knowing. They told me about how they drove that flying car to save you that one time."

"Oh, my . . . family."

"Yeah, the abusive S.O.B.'s who should be thrown in the slammer. Hitting on kids isn't cool," A mischievous glint came over her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "As Bill should know."

"Bill?" Harry looked shocked and a bit confused.

"Yeah, robbing the Veela cradle much? She'd like what, Gin's age?" Dawn said, picking up another dung bomb.

Harry gave a hearty chuckle. Dawn grinned broadly. They'd told her what had happened to his uncle/godfather Sirius a year ago. It was hard to get back to that place where you could laugh again. She could definately relate, and needed to smile herself. Harry gave a little smirk to that.

"Yeah, we've been giving the old man hell about that."

"He can't be more than twenty-seven." Harry argued.

"And she's like nineteen. That'd be like me dating Charlie."

"Which is just a frightening image, Dawnie dearest." A low voice piped over her shoulder as Fred saddled up beside her.

"Yes, as frightening as imagining dear Harry here with Gin." George added.

"You and Ginny are an item?" Dawn asked curiously, stifling the small giggle at his rampant blush.

"No! She's like a sister."

"Gotcha." She grinned as she turned to the twins. "You know, I've been thinking. You could so improve on the dung bombs. You know, make them lighter and more discreet but more potent. Go for the kill, you know?"

"I thought you were a _silent_ partner, Summers." George narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be silent as soon as you listen to me." She grinned blissfully at him. "Sides, it'll sell like hotcakes. I'm trying to make you money, boys." She redirected her attention to the other girl in their group. "Hermione, you said there was a book store here, right?"

"Yes, just two shops down."

"Cool, I've been meaning to pick up a copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ some books on familiars and a new journal. Wanna come with? I'm annoying my business partners."

"Of course." The older girl said brightly.

Dawn disentangled herself from the boys and looped an arm through Hermione's. They made their way to the door and out into the street, leaving the young wizards completely baffled.

"Our Dawnie certainly moves a mile a minute, doesn't she?" Fred sighed.

"Would we want it any other way?" George grinned.

* * *

Dawn pushed open the door of the book shop and made a bee-line for the counter. A young, handsome wizard stood behind the counter. She smiled up at him.

"Hello. Can I help you find something?" He said in a velvety smooth voice.

"Hi. Do you have any books on Mystical Mongooses? And journals? Oh, and a copy of Hogwarts -" She said breathlessly.

"A History?" He grinned down at her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'll go see what we have."

Hermione was just gazing at the shopkeeper. He was very handsome. And Ron and Harry never understood why she liked coming here? Kirkland Maltby made it all worth while. Dawn was giving her this knowing look.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"He is hot! You could have warned me!" Dawn fanned herself with her hand.

Hermione blushed furiously, accidentally hitting the bell on the counter as she came to stand beside Dawn. Both girls looked up suddenly as someone called from up in the stacks.

"Maltby, you got that?" A lilting Scottish accent wafted down to their ears.

A moment later, a face accompanied the voice. A sandy haired young man bounded down the stairs, two at a time. Dawn just stared. He had such a cute grin. But Hermione's voice rang out.

"Oliver? I didn't know you worked here!"

"Hermione, good to see you too. Did Maltby already help you two?"

"Oh, yes. He's checking on something for Dawn." She gestured to Dawn.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood."

"Dawn Summers."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts, did you?"

"Oh, no. Dawn's Charlie's sister-in-law. She -"

"Charlie Weasley got himself hitched?" Kirkland asked, entering from the back room.

"Not exactly." Dawn answered, regaining her voice. "He - I brought my niece here to England."

Before they could start asking her loads of questions, the bell on the door chime as a familiar green head popped into the store. She grinned the second her eyes landed on the two girls. Tonks strode over to them and grinned.

"Wotcher. I've been looking for you two. You said you were gonna stay in Zonko's."

"Sorry. I needed some books on how to care for Edgar, and went all research mode. You know? Find books and conquer them." Dawn grinned.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" Maltby asked in disbelief.

Tonks whirled around, her eyes going wide as she recognized the man behind the counter. She let out a screech as she raced around the counter.

"K.L. Maltby! Merlin, it's been ages!" She pulled him into a quick hug.

"I don't get a hello, Tonks?" Oliver grinned at her.

"Ollie, like I could ever forget my favorite keeper! I heard you were playing pro-Quidditch now." She gave the other man a hug.

"I do, this is just a part-time job. My da and Maltby's are old school mates. They thought it'd be a good idea for us to join up. I work in the busy season, and in the off season Maltby's on his own."

"Excuse me, but for those of us who _aren't_ you three, 'splainy?" Dawn interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. I played Quidditch with Ollie back in school. And K.L. and I were old mates back in school. Even though he was a chaser for Ravenclaw." As if she suddenly remembered something, Tonks pulled some money from her pocket. "What does she owe you, K.L.? I have to get her back to Charlie."

"I'll give you the lot for half."

"What's wrong, Tonks?" Dawn asked, worry skating over her that something had happened to Cammi.

"Nothing, he just needs to see you." She helped the teens gather up the books and winked back at the men. "We'll get together for drinks soon!"

"Right."

Dawn noticed, as they left the book shop, that Tonks had a decisive lightness to her step. Oh, yeah, she had a plan brewing.

* * *

Earlier that day, little less than an hour after Dawn and the twins had left for their day on the town, a visitor arrived at Bill's flat.

Chamomile was laying on her stomach, trying to get herself to move closer to Furry Voice, who backed up a little bit every time she moved. She narrowed her baby eyes at the creature.

__

No Fair!

No, I guess it isn't. The wise one is here. He will know all you need -

Gotcha!

Cammi wrapped a little hand around Edgar's paw. She had wiggled her way across to him.

Or so it would seem. He narrowed his eyes at the happy little girl. He really did dislike magical babies.

__

That is against the rules.

I win?

Yes, you win. But you also are in trouble, little one. Look.

Mean Claws.

Cammi glared up at the owl pecking at the glass of the window. Charlie/Daddy stood over her, scooping her up in his big strong arms.

Edgar leapt up on a chair and then onto the window sill, where the owl was pecking. He knocked the latch open and hissed viciously at the owl. Charlie, afraid the animal would attack the owl, raced forward. The bird simply dropped the letter that was held in it's beak and quickly flew off. Edgar picked it up in his teeth and handed the missive to Charlie.

He opened it and nearly dropped it in disbelief.

* * *

__

Chamomile Summers,

Hearing date for Underage Use of Magic

Tomorrow 8:30 A.M.

Reason: Underage Apparation

* * *

_Tattletale. _

Cammi thought bitterly.

Albus Dumbledore entered at that moment and stared in disbelief at the mongoose on the widow sill. Charlie turned and held out the letter to his former headmaster. The old wizard seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

"I believe you are quite right, Charlie."

"What?"

"I will of course, have to meet with the elder Miss Summers, but I believe your proposal is a good idea. And young Chamomile here, will definitely have a place in Hogwarts when she is of age."

* * *

Anya trudged up the stairs of the Summers house. It was quite odd. No Summers actually lived here any more, and yet it was still the Summers home. Well, Spike got drunk, frequently, here. And Tara and Willow had the lesbian sex here. She paused at the door that had formally marked the Slayer's bedroom. Little Cammi's bed was still in there, with all of Buffy's things.

When she opened the door, his pig's blood mug and bottle of Jack Daniels was still there, but Spike was gone. She hurried down the stairs and stood in front of the rest of the Scoobies.

"Spike's gone."

"What? Did - Did he stake -" Tara asked

"There wasn't a pile of dust. The window was open." Anya said, helpfully

"And his car is gone." Xander checked.

"Where could he have gone?" Giles demanded.

"Uh-oh." Willow said softly.

"What?"

"I kinda told him where Dawn is."

"So he's in L.A. with Deadboy?" Xander perked up at the thought of the two vampires annoying each other instead of annoying him.

"No, I _really_ told him where she is."

"Uh-oh."

"Call Angel, give him the heads up. We don't know where in England she is, only he does." Giles said, removing and cleaning his glasses.

* * *

Dawn sat nervously with the older man. He was going to 'test' her for any magic. She knew he'd find the big green swirling energy that was the Key. She gulped nervously. A spike shot at her from the corner of the room. She screamed as it headed for her head. Suddenly, it jerked and impaled itself into the ceiling. She tried to catch her breath. The old wizard merely smiled at her over his half-moon glasses.

"Congratulations are in order, Miss Summers. You are indeed a witch."

"I am?"

"Yes. It is very fortunate that I happened to bring this along with me." Albus Dumbledore pulled an old raggedy hat from inside his cloak. "Now, don't fear my dear. It shan't bite you."

"When things come with a warning like that, they usually tend to _bite._"

He chuckled and placed the hat on her head. Suddenly, she could hear a voice speaking to her.

__

"Miss Summers. Oh, you have such potential, my dear. Brains enough for Ravenclaw, a heart large enough to care for anyone, a Hufflepuff standard. Scheming enough for Slytherin. Courage enough for Gryffindor. But where to put you? Resentment would follow you in spades. Untested as you are for such a late bloomer."

"Hey, no comments on my physical development, Buster!"

__

"Temper, temper, Key."

When Dawn gave a small gasp at that, it continued. _"You didn't think I'd over look _that_! Ah, made from the slayer. But the slayer wasn't alone in her body. No, your niece and her type of powers were given to you as well. Where to put you. You _are_ a Weasley. Better make you a_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor Dumbledore took the hat off of the newest Gryffindor. He smiled at the younger girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Summers."

A/N 2: Ok, who wasn't expecting that? Hmm? Next up, her first day at Hogwarts and the Buffy/Sunnydale issues. And another naked Weasley, because every girl- made fifth/sixth year needs a tutor during her very short summer vacation.


	6. 6: Learning To Fall

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 6/10 Learning To Fall  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Edgar, Cammi, Ezme Legace, Medusa Figg, and Kirkland Maltby? Mine. Everybody else are the results of Joss and J.K. brains  
Spoilers: 5 (6ish) by 5 by 2 (A:ts)  
Summary: I cannot believe you saw that! Why didn't you tell me? What did you do? How is that even possible? What's with the freaky mongoose? And hello again.  
A/N: Confused by the mongoose anyone? This time, I really mean I'm gonna explain him. Honest. If it kills me, I will get to explaining about Edgar. Anywho. It's halfway done. . .sigh. Only four more parts after this (And I'm so gonna finish this before I'm internet deprived for the next four months) Ok, I also want to draw in someone else from the Buffy verse. (or Angelverse as the case may be). I'm also so very muchly screwing with the seasons 3 and 6 of Angel and Buffy. You'll see why. *sigh* And Spike, my loveable biteable blondie bear. Will he ever get to where he's going. . . ?

And Kirkland Maltby is based on the very cute Kirk Maltby, a winger for the Red Wings. Yes, I know I have serious lust issues.

__

6. Learning To Fall

Dawn held Cammi on her hip when they port-keyed to the Ministry of Magic. Edgar was perched on Charlie's shoulder. Dawn had to grin up at the older man. It was the first time he had actually looked like he'd combed his hair, and his black robes were very chic looking. He'd even gotten baby robes for Cammi and some for Dawn. Her robe was a bluish black. It covered the khaki skirt and blouse she wore. They'd decide to put Cammi in a reddish black robe that went over her pink dress.

The little girl's thick layer of hair was pulled up Pebbles style. She sucked forcefully on the pacifier in her mouth. She rolled her baby eyes and leaned her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"Can they really do this, I mean, seriously? She's not even a year old!" Dawn cried.

"I know. I don't think she meant to even do it."

"Mr. Weasley? They're ready for you now." The door man held it open for them.

A council of wizards sat before them in the circular chamber. The chief peered at Dawn, a sneer on the older woman's lips.

"A witch of your age should know the difference of using magic outside of school, Miss."

"Well, duh. But what does that have to do with Cammi?" Dawn rolled her eyes at the woman.

"You're not Chamomile Summers?"

"No. I'm _Dawn_ Summers. Duh." Dawn glared at the witch, deciding that she didn't much care for her attitude.

"Then where is Chamomile Summers?" The witch blushed slightly in her embarrassment.

Cammi pulled her head up and gurgled something around her pacifier. Her little fist shook at the council of wizards and witches. Edgar gave a cry, startling the council once more.

"You called us to try an _infant_, Ezme?" One of the wizards twittered, trying to repress a small chuckle.

"An infant, who it seems is under the tutelage of a Kofi familiar?" A stern looking witch on the far end of the table lifted an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, a Kofi familiar?" Dawn asked. Why were they talking about Edgar? Wasn't this all about Cammi doing that thing at the house yesterday?

"What do you call the Kofi?" The second witch asked, turning her attention

"Edgar, Ma'am."

"I suggest you look up a Kofi familiar, Miss Summers," She said. "As for this council attempting to try an infant, no punishment is issued. Honestly, Ezme. There are more serious matters to attend to other than trying to send a baby to Azkaban. You may take your charges and go, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Hours later when she was alone and the story had been related to the entire clan, Dawn flipped open the book she'd gotten from Kirkland's shop. She flipped through the pages, with Edgar at her side. He put his paw on the page she needed.

"Kofi familiar?" Dawn asked. She read the paragraph.

__

Kofi familiars are a very rare species. In the middle ages, this species was overly abundant. They were used to guide wizards, and mostly for the detection of evil wizards. It is rumored that Godric Gryffindor had one, setting Salazar Slytherin and himself at ends. In modern times, Kofi familiars are very rare. Desicriptions of these creatures vary. One account was that it was a cat like creature, another that it was like a fox. They possess the ability to communicate telepathically, and are rumored to have certain healing gifts. They are in no way believed to be overly dangerous.

Dawn stared at Edgar. This wasn't what she was expecting. But then it dawned on her. She'd known something had drawn her to the mongoose, but that wasn't what she thought. She stroked his head and watched the little creature. A voice tickled in the back of her mind.

__

Special creature for special girls.

* * *

_L.A._

Spike paced around the Hyperion Lobby. Two months. Two months he'd been waiting for the Great Poof or one of his damn employees to tell him where the bits were. They were all being very tight lipped about it. And Spike was ready to rip their annoying little heads off. He lit another fag as he watched Cordelia glare at him again. He would get his bits back. Even if it killed him.

* * *

_Five Weeks Later, The Burrow_

Percy Weasley groaned, smacking his forehead over and over again. Leave it to the birth of the first of the next generation of the Weasley family to draw him back into his life as one of them. Now he was stuck tutoring Dawn Summers so she would be ready for the next term. At least now he had five minutes to clear his mind. He leaned his head against the shower as the water poured over his body. He'd just shut the water off and had stepped out of the shower when the door burst open and Dawn - with the twins on her heels, _of course_ - skidded into the bathroom.

Dawn's mouth hung open, her eyes bugging out of her head as she couldn't stop starring at the very naked, very wet Percy. She couldn't help the staring, however. It was like looking at a car wreck. You know you shouldn't stare, but you can fight the compulsion to stare either.

Percy squawked like a duck and the twins let out horrified groans before she managed to look away. She blushed as she rushed past the twins and out the front door. . . where she caught another car-wreck of a sight.

Hermione _finally _kissing Ron. Geez, couldn't these people fricken' announce if they were gonna be naked or making out? Like little helpful signs or something?

She was wearing a huge grin by the time she finally got over to where the rest of the family was. Things had been really quiet around the house, which was weird. But everyone was getting ready for school to get started. She knew Percy was ready to be rid of her. Luckily, for both of them, Percy wasn't her only tutor. Remus Lupin, an old friend of Harry's and an ex-teacher at Hogwarts was tutoring her, along with the book shop owner, Kirkland. Tonks had been developing an unhealthy habit for hanging around the Burrow. And _everybody_ knew the apple of her eye wasn't Bill anymore.

"Wotcher, Dawn! Get down here, and you'll get a real eyeful," Tonks said brightly.

"Another Quidditch match, Tonks?" She groaned playfully, before muttering under her breath, "And I've already gotten a few eyefuls."

"Yep, and your first flying lesson." Tonks socked her shoulder playfully.

"All right! Bout time. Charlie's been trying to squash the plan for like ever!"

"You're lucky. They oppressed Gin for _six years_." Tonks replied, laughing out loud.

"Damn the man."

"Well, let's not be too hasty, ducks," Tonks eyes drifted to over where Oliver, Percy, and K.L. stood with the twins. She got that far away look that Dawn remembered oh so well.

"Right. . . Percy doesn't look so bad naked, you know."

Tonks had been taking a drink of water at that moment. It flew out of her mouth, spraying all over Dawn and the blanket they had been sitting on. Dawn blinked as Tonks stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dawnie?"

"The twins and I kinda burst in on him in the shower this morning. He's not as sticky as you'd think."

"Sticky?" Tonks cried.

"Yeah - ew, not like that! He's not so stick figure-y as you'd think. Really, you need to get your mind out of the gutter." Dawn rolled her eyes.

Four out of five of the men were all dressed up for a Quidditch scrimmage. Tonks was too, but she held two brooms in her hand. She gave her a grin and pulled away from the group.

"All right, now here's how we go about this." She put the brooms on the ground and began the lesson.

* * *

Edgar purred as Cammi watched with wide eyes as her aunt floated shakily in the air. She rolled over onto her back and kicked her legs against the grass. She cooed as her uncles and the other men zoomed over them. Mione-curly-hair picked her up and settled the little girl on her hip. She grasped the witch's hair and gave it a sharp tug.

"OW! Chamomile, don't pull. Bad girl!"

__

Cammi not bad. Cammi not happy!

Cammi needs to learn to control that temper. Let go, Cammi.

NO! Cammi watch men, big one take Cammi to talk silly. No fun!

Cammi.

OK, mean Furry-Voice.

Cammi let go of Hermione's hair and gave a baby sigh. She leaned her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Ezme Legace has always hated the Weasley family. Ever since Charles Weasley, Arthur's cousin, left her for another. He died in the first War. Stupid cow. Always wanting to exact revenge. Luckily, Medusa Figg can see through her tricks," Molly was telling Tonks and Charlie.

"Meddie was always a smart cookie. She wasn't head girl for nothing. And a Ravenclaw to boot." Arthur said chuckling.

"Oh, she had such an air about her, that Ezme did. I could not stand it! And who ever heard of a Hufflepuff being so vengeful? Honestly!" She huffed.

"Molly, hold your granddaughter, and quit complaining." Arthur took the baby from Hermione and put her in Molly's arm.

"Honestly, prosecuting a baby. Whoever heard of anything so stupid!"

"Molly, it was two months ago."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. There are other things to be worried about, besides Councilwoman Legace." Hermione said quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I know. Oh, little Cammi, my girl look at your Uncle Ron. Isn't he a good keeper. And your uncles Fred and George. If only those boys would - Ginny! Why is Ginny playing with them?"

"Mum, it's the twenty-first century. Women have been playing Quidditch for the last sixty years," Charlie said chuckling.

"Oh, well, Our Dawn has decided to join her I see." Molly said icily. Charlie's eyes snapped open wide as he turned to see the girl zipping along in the sky.

"DAWN!"

"Oh ho ho. We're not so high and mighty when it's our little girl up in the air, now are we?" Arthur said laughing.

__

Fun, Fun! Cammi do too?

Not for another ten years at least, Miss Cammi.

No Fun, Furry Voice!

* * *

_Seven Weeks Later, Sunnydale_

Willow plopped down at the table beside Tara. She smiled softly. They had the house to themselves. Xander and Anya would be there any moment now. She put the last of the ingredients on the table. The front door opened and the couple made their way into the room.

"Wills, are you -"

"Xander. We do it, tonight. Anya, you got the urn?"

"Yes. Off of E-bay. At my home computer."

"Good. Cordelia called, Angel made it back to them last night. Threw Spike against a wall. Sent him packing. We should expect him back in the next few days," Willow said softly.

"Spike's been there for the last three months?" Xander had to laugh, "He's been bugging Dead boy for the last -"

"No, he's been _looking_ for Dawn and Cammi."

"But they're with that Charlie guy, right?" Xander frowned.

"That's what her letter said. But then, we haven't heard from her in a very long time," Anya said. "Should we fear for the little ones, especially with the possible impending resurrection -"

"We can't leave her in hell, Anya," Willow snapped, glaring at the ex-demon.

"Geez, just trying to make a point."

"Point made. But Willow, if this does work, how are we going to get in touch with the girls?" Tara asked quietly.

"Angel knows were they live." Willow said.

"Willow, Xander?" Giles' voice called out to them.

"Hide this, we'll handle Giles." Tara hissed, tugging on Anya's arm.

"Yes, I have many business ideas to run past him. He's going to be very stingy, but I'll use logic involving money." She smiled, following Tara out of the room.

Xander watched as Willow scrambled to gather the things up.

"I don't -"

"Xander. I'm not leaving her in hell. We've left her for long enough. I can't do that to her."

* * *

"You're leaving? You can't just _leave_ -"

"I no longer have a slayer to watch, Willow. I - I long to go home."

"And this isn't your home anymore?" Willow snapped. "No, go ahead forget the last six years of memories you had here. Forget us."

"Willow, that's pretty harsh," Xander frowned, even though he was feeling something close to that at Giles's announcement.

"Go, Mr. leaving guy."

* * *

_King's Cross Platform 9 ¾_

Dawn lugged the trunk behind her as Harry and Ron lugged theirs. Ginny had four or five boys fighting to help her with hers, which made Dawn just the a little jealous until she remembered that those boys knew Ginny and she was just a new face on the Platform. Ginny blushed furiously as Ron made a low noise in the back of his throat. Dawn had to laugh at him. Harry did too. It was something about her that could prod him into laughing. It was nice.

"So, Hogwarts here we come! I really hope Molly can control Cammi. Especially since Edgar decided to come with me," Dawn sighed, glancing back at her niece and Molly.

"Yeah. Cammi is a little spitfire," Harry joked.

"It's a Summers' thing."

"I noticed." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should kick you, smart ass." Dawn huffed, straightening her jacket.

"Hello, scarhead. Got yourself a new girlfriend? Or is she another pathetic hanger on?" A blond haired guy, flanked by three other teens, two of whom looked a lot like gorillas, sneered at Harry.

"Back off, Peroxide. Nobody's talking to you," Dawn snapped, stepping around Harry.

"Oh, ho ho. What are you, a mudblood?"

"That's something bad, right Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said cautiously, even though he was cautious of the face she was pulling.

"Cool," Dawn smiled brightly as she let loose a mean right hook, catching the blond square on the jaw. "Edgar said I could do that." She grinned, stepping over the guy.

"He's started talking to you?" Harry tried to pull his eyes from the boy on the ground.

"Yeah, started last week. Let's find Gin." Dawn called.

"That's twice, Malfoy," The smaller of the other three Slytherins around him gave a small sneer. "Twice you've been struck down by muggle born Gryffindors."

"Shut, Zabini."

* * *

_L.A._

Spike stared in disbelief at the very horrifying sight in the doorway. She grinned at him and Angel. The four other humans in the room were gasping in disbelief.

"BLOODY HELL!" Spike yelled.

"Hello my darling boy. Spike, you haven't changed - well you have. Your hair looks like shit."

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, thank you for being so very observant." Darla said dryly, rolling her eyes at him.

"And how is that possible?" Angel demanded.

"Oh, I think _you_ would know the answer to that very well, Angel."

"You got her knocked up, Peaches?" Spike's jaw actually dropped as he stared between the two of them.

"Yes. Now, figure out what the hell you did to me and undo it, Angel!" Darla screamed.

* * *

_Sunnydale_

They were flung back by the power of the spell. They had pulled her coffin from the ground and had opened the lid. They heard the body-wracking gasp as life flooded back through her. Buffy bolted upright, her arms swinging out and breaking the lid right off the coffin. She was wheezing, trying to get her lungs to work properly again. Her sight was blurry as she tried to focus on the four people surrounding her.

"Buffy?"

"Buffster?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Yes, ARE WE SPEAKING LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO HEAR US?"

"Anya, she's been dead, not deaf."

"Well, technically, she was probably both, Xander."

"I. . . died." She said brokenly.

"Yes, and you were in -"

"Heaven."

The four friends were struck silent. This - that couldn't be possible. No, Buffy had been _trapped_. In Glory's hell dimension. Right?

"But, I wanted to come back. For Cammi. And Dawn," Buffy said after a long while, trying to form the words. "Where are they?"

"We sent them to Angel," Xander whispered.

"Who took them to Charlie," Anya added.

"Charlie?" Buffy asked, as her last moments were playing themselves over and over again in her mind.

"They're in England, Buffy. With -"

"Charlie." And with that, Buffy passed out.

* * *

_Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dawn stretched in the big comfy four poster bed and gazed up at the red bed curtains. It was almost like being a princess up here in Gryffindor Tower. She grinned as she jumped out of bed. Ready for the day to start. Ready for school. Ready to get the chance to beat the snot out of that prick Malfoy and flip off head boy Zabini. They really bugged her.

She had Potions first. But there was an owl perched in the window, with a letter from Charlie. She tore it open.

"Oh . . "

* * *

_A Week Later_

Charlie was just getting up for the morning when he heard something coming down the road. He poked his head out of the window. A muggle mail truck was stopping at the drive that led to the Burrow. The rusty post box they had there was tugged open with a great metallic screech. Charlie looked at it curiously before he made his way down the stairs and out the door.

Molly, who was feeding Cammi her breakfast, stared at him as if he was crazy. He placed a kiss on top of her head as her grandmother squawked, outraged at the blur that was her son.

He yanked open the box and read the address. It was marked to him from Sunnydale. He tore open the letter and hit his knees as he read it.

"Buffy's alive?" He whispered, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

_L.A._

Buffy stood in the doorway of the Hyperion. Cordelia had been crying. So had the other girl, Fred. Wes and the young bald black man, Gunn were shooting each other looks. Angel had been crying, and Spike. Well, Spike had hit his knees at the sight of her.

"How long, Spike?" She said softly, staring down at him.

"148 days."

"They wouldn't tell me," her voice shook a bit, the amount of time gone from _them_ hitting her hard in her chest.

"They - they brought you back."

"Willow. . . and the others." Buffy said softly. "What's wrong here?"

"Peaches's little boy was taken."

"Whose?" She frowned.

"Angel's son."

"Funny, I came here for my daughter. When'd she become a boy?"

"She didn't. Darla had one," Spike seemed to be the only one who could talk about this other baby.

"Darla's dead," Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"She is now," Angel spoke for the first time, something akin to grief in his eyes.

A portal ripped open in the ceiling and a young lanky man, bloody and bruised, fell to his knees. He looked up at the group of people assembled in the room. But his eyes locked on Angel.

"Hello, Dad." He said, before he passed out.

"Connor?"

A/N 2: Ok, I know, tons and tons of quick fixes. But I needed them! I needed Spike in L.A. and I needed to jump around a lot. Ok. Next chapter, We're off to see a wizard, more Cammi magic, and some kicking of Malfoy's butt. How'd I do?

It's Edgar. And you know it is.


	7. 7: When You Love Me

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 7/10 When You Love Me  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Edgar, Cammi, and Kirkland Maltby? Mine. Everybody else are the results of Joss and J.K. brains  
Spoilers: 5 (6ish) by 5 by 2(3ish) (A:ts)  
Summary: Hello Lover. Edgar, don't do that! What is your malfunction? Back off before I beat you down.

A/N: Ok, I needed Connor in the last part. I need him in this part. A lot of stuff that happened in the series, I either speeded up or just jumped over. I know Connor was born in the middle of the season and I know that Wes betrayed Angel. NONE OF THAT HAPPENED IN MY STORY, However. I'm interpreting Connor as being sixteen. Also, there was none of that long drawn out, I was really in Heaven crap that she went through. She took off without telling any of them. She went to L.A. to find Cammi, hoping they hadn't gotten around to taking her girls yet, found Spike, and Connor fell through a portal, tore up from the floor up. On that little explanation, I bring you the next part.

__

7. When You Love Me

"Buffy's alive." Dawn murmured, tracing the letters over and over. It was from Charlie. He rattled on for all of three sentences before he said it plainly. Buffy's alive. She's in L.A.

"Bloody hell, it's true then? Buffy's alive?" Ron asked, rereading the letter that Dawn shared at the breakfast table.

"I - I guess so. She's - God, I -" Dawn tried to get it out, but it was stuck there, lodged deep in her throat.

"Merlin!" Hermione hissed under her breath. "This is just so unbelievable. How could someone bring a person back to life?"

"When I -"

"What?" Hermione turned to face Dawn, disbelief marring the girl's face. "_You've _done this before?"

"Yes - well, no. I _tried_ to bring my mom back after she died - but I - I stopped the spell." She looked around to the very shocked group of teens gathered around her. "Obviously, I didn't finish the spell! Geez, I miss the twins. You guys are so damn jumpy!"

"Language, language Summers."

"Bite me, Zabini."

"That's Head Boy to you, Summers."

"And I repeat, BITE ME!" She pushed away from the table, hitting her knee on the bench in the process.

"Dawn, wait. Luna and I will come with you. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have Potions today," Ginny said, chasing after the upset girl.

"Nonetheless, Gryffindor will be docked ten points," Blaise Zabini hissed in Dawn's direction.

"Bite Me, Zabini." She called back.

"Let's make that fifteen, Summers!"

"Oh, get a grip, Zabini." Ginny called.

"Twenty."

"And do let's dock Slytherin ten for harassing Gryffindor sixth years, shall we, Blaise?" Hermione said rising. "We've got Advanced Charms. As do you, Blaise."

"Lead the way, my dear Head Girl." Blaise sneered.

"This is certainly turning out to be a very interesting term, don't you agree, Ron?" Harry pushed himself away from the table.

"Bloody interesting _year_, if you ask me."

* * *

_L.A._

Connor pushed himself up off the ground. They were all just staring at him. Justine had warned him that it would be hard. It had been a hard life in Quor-toth. He and Holtz and Justine had lived there. Justine had tricked Angel and his friends into believing she was on their side, then she somehow managed to drug Wesley and Lorne and kidnap him. Holtz had been killed when Connor was five. And Justine had died in the attack that had sent him back here, to Earth.

Justine had known some kind of guilt near the end. Seems that she and Lorne had had a heart to heart when she was trying to win their trust. As the bitter young woman grew older, she began to know some type of guilt. Seeing what this existence had done to her, Connor, and Holtz, she knew the young man would have had an easier life if she had never taken him from his father.

It was her dying wish that he would get to have that kind of life. A life where everyday _wasn't_ a struggle to save your skin. And now he was home. Sixteen years later, and he was back where he belonged.

"Are you all gonna leave him to bleed, or are you gonna help him?" The short blonde woman asked, stepping forward extending her hand to him.

"How long have I been gone?" Connor asked.

"Well, that's just the million dollar question, isn't it?" The white-blond haired man asked.

"Fifteen days . . ." His father said mystified.

"Apparantly, it's a year for a day in Quor-toth." The short-haired brunette replied, making her way to the blonde's side. "Let me help. You've been all dead again, Buffy. I might be able to help make it easier."

Buffy let him go, giving the young boy who looked an awful lot like his father a soft smile. She kinda knew how he was feeling. Being somewhere different and coming back to a place, nearly nothing changing there. But _you_ were different. She turned to Wesley.

"I need to find my sister and my daughter. It'd be really great if you'd give me the address."

"Buffy, I believe you should ask Mr. Giles -"

"I can't. Willow and all of them - _they_ brought me back. Giles is in England. Where my daughter and sister are right now."

"Only Angel has the address, I'm afraid. And he'll be rather wrapped up in all of this -"

"How exactly did all of that happen?" Buffy demanded, still thrown that Angel and Darla had a kid who had been stolen.

"Inane prophecy. And Wolfram & Hart had something to do with that." Wesley removed his glasses.

"You're acting more like the Tweed man, again." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"And we haven't staked you yet, why?" Wes demanded.

"I was helping you look for Peaches, Jr." Spike grinned.

"Wonderful. I can't wait much longer." Buffy said quietly. Spike's snapped his attention to her. "It'll be her first birthday. I can't miss that." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Bloody hell. PEACHES!" Spike pulled her in for a hug. "We'll get to the Tea-bit and Nibblet too."

"What, brain-dead?" Angel yelled back.

"Pack up Junior, and take us to the bits." Spike yelled back.

"Since when does the Big Bad care about me?" Buffy smiled brokenly at him.

"Well, I meant to keep a promise . . . and I failed. But I told you Chamomile would be safe."

"You said Dawnie would be safe."

"Well, she was included."

"What if he won't give them back, Spike?"

"Then we'll take them by force, won't we Pet?"

* * *

_The Burrow_

Charlie was walking her back and forth. She'd been crying all morning. Howling her head off, actually. Molly swore it was just her cutting her teeth. But it was more than that. Something was wrong. He was sorely tempted to apparate to St. Mungo's to have a full check up done on his little girl. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"A man can deal with dragons trying to burn him to a crisp, but leave him with a baby and he loses his head." Tonks shook her head at him.

"Knock it off, Tonks."

"What's the matter, Charlie?"

"Buffy's alive." He sighed.

"What? How -" She gaped at him.

"I don't know. She - I received a letter saying she was alive. I - after what Dawn told me, there's no way she could be alive."

"Well, she is. Oh, Merlin -"

"She'll be coming for Cammi. What am I supposed to do, Tonks? Give her and Dawn back? I know that's what she'll want. Hell, if the roles were reversed, _I_ would want them back."

"Oh, Charlie. . ." Tonks's eyes glistened at his expression.

And Cammi stopped crying right then. Her little gaze blurred and the baby disappeared from Charlie's arms.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Dawn was busy trying to mix her potion. All of the summer tutoring lessons had only hit the tip of the iceberg. But at least she got to show up HIM. She'd had some sort of knack at getting the potions at least half-way right. And that just annoyed Snape.

It annoyed him even more when a little red-haired witch popped herself into the room. Directly on her aunt's lap. Dawn gave a gasp as the little baby clung onto her, she dropped the holly leaves on the counter top and tried to soothe the crying baby.

"Miss Summers, might I inquire as to _why _that creature is in my classroom?"

"Sorry, but I'm as clued out as you are, teach." Dawn said, rising to her feet. The class was nearly over anyway.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Summers?"

"Duh, to talk to Professor Dumbledore before _another_ stupid owl wings it's way in here, charging her with underage use of magic." Dawn rolled her eyes, as she pushed past the Ravenclaws, who were trying to make their way out of the dungeon.

"I cannot allow you to miss your other classes. Leave the child with me -"

"I so don't think so, bub. I'm taking her to Dumbledore. Gin can copy the notes for me, anyway."

* * *

_The Burrow_

Charlie paced around the room. The owl had arrived a moment later, from Professor Dumbledore. He sighed in relief. Tonks just watched him.

"Stay here, if a truck stops at the end of the lane, get whatever comes out of it."

"Charlie!"

"What? I have to go, Tonks. Cammie's apparated herself to -"

"Charlie, you have company." Tonks pointed to a car coming down the drive.

"Bloody hell."

The doors popped open, and a blond woman ran to the door. Charlie whipped it open and stared at the girl.

"Hi, Charlie," she said breathlessly.

"Buffy?"

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Dawn made her way to Gryffindor Tower, waiting with Cammi on her hip. She never heard the footsteps behind her. She did however, see the blur of yellow fur fly past her. There was a loud, ear-piercing scream. And it wasn't coming from Edgar.

She spun around and saw Edgar sink his teeth and claws into Malfoy's shoulder. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Dawn's eyes went wide. She stared in shock for a second before she went to the Slytherin's aid.

"Edgar, get off. Let go of him."

__

Touching, there will be no touching!

He not ugly doggie

"What?"

"Get your rat off of me!" Malfoy screamed.

"Shut up! Edgar, let go! He's not that bad, and I could have taken him anyway!"

__

Vile, vile Snake!

Eww. Slithers.

"Yes, he's a snake, but he's not _that_ kind of snake, Edgar!"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Summers? Get your damn rat off of me!"

"I'm trying!" Dawn snapped.

She finally got Edgar to let go of Draco. She grabbed the mongoose by the scruff.

"Un-uh. You are _so_ gonna explain this, you Kofi." She glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Dumbledore sent me with this note."

"Yeah, because that's _so _believable. I would have gone with Snape if I were you," Dawn glared at him.

"Yeah, well the truth is always less believable." Malfoy was checking his shoulder.

"Come on, you cry baby. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey. Come on, Edgar."

* * *

_The Burrow_

Buffy stared at Charlie. She almost felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Tonks enter the room. Until she remembered her. She'd met her and Charlie's brother back when she met him in Sunnydale, almost nineteen months ago. She looked up at Charlie and asked the only question she could.

"Where are the girls, Charlie?"

Angel had told her, repeatedly how he'd taken responsibility for raising the girls. All during the flight actually, when Angel and Spike had managed to sneak up from the cargo bay. Connor, Cordelia, and Buffy had been in the actual cabin.

Now, the two vampires, the seer, and the son were crowded around the kitchen table. And Buffy was staring at Charlie as if he'd done something wrong.

"How can that be the first thing on your mind?"

"It's my _family_ -"

"And you've been _dead_ Buffy! How could you have kept her from me? How could you lie to me about what you are?" Charlie snapped.

"Dawn told you . . ." Buffy's eyes widened. How could Dawnie have betrayed her secret?

"Damn right, Dawn told me. She told me . . ." But he trailed off. He remembered exactly _why_ Dawn had told him. Because the twins had popped in unexpectedly.

"Why'd she tell you? Were you attacked by vampires, or demons?" Buffy demanded.

But then there were three sudden crackling pops as the twins and Percy returned.

"No, we're not demons." He groaned, putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "We're wizards."

A/N2: Part seven is done. Hopefully, I'll get part eight, nine and ten finished before Monday.


	8. 8: God's Will

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 8/10 God's Will  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Edgar, Cammi, Ezme Legace, Medusa Figg, and Kirkland Maltby? Mine. Everybody else are the results of Joss and J.K. brains. Sadly, I do not own Chuck D. He's a real person, who's quite well known for what he does.  
Spoilers: 5 (6ish) by 5 by 2 (A:ts)  
Summary: Snogging, fighting, and some biting.

A/N: Ok, just finished chapter seven. It's 1:03 on Thursday night. I want to get started on another fic, and tomorrow, Sat. and Sun. I have to study for my last two finals. So, grr argh. Hopefully, tomorrow, I'll be able to actually _post _them, so I can get feedback. But that means I have to cart my butt to the library and get it done. Ok, other little things have been popping up and butting heads during this story. I have an outline (I think I've mentioned that about a thousand times) but other characters keep popping up. And throwing the main plot. Such as Bill (we haven't seen much of him, but tons of Tonks meeting guys she knew back in the day) So yeah. I'm thinking of a working on a story that follows Chamomile later on in life. If there's any interest in it, I'll work on it (most likely, it won't be out until the fall, however.) But if there isn't, then I won't bother.

Thanks to all of the reviewers who like where I've gone with this!

__

8. God's Will

Buffy swore her jaw dropped. He couldn't have lied to her. LIED TO HER! She stared at him. So much had been going through her mind since Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara had brought her back to life. Cammi had been on her mind the most, ovbiously. Dawn and Charlie had been tied for second. She was worried about Dawn and Cammi, and was petrified by the very idea of having to have this very discussion about her powers. But now they'd be having a discussion about _his _powers.

"Why didn't you tell me, Charlie?"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me, Buffy? And I'm not just talking about you being a slayer. You didn't tell me that I had a daughter."

"You said you lived in a 'time of uncertain circumstances', Charlie. And I - I didn't know until long after you left Sunnydale. It's not like I had a number I could reach you at."

"Your _friends_ over there managed to find my home easily enough."

"Well, -"

"And the fact that you managed to bring _two_ vampires into my home, and put my family in danger -"

"Charlie, you're not just going to give her back, are you?" Buffy asked quietly.

"How can I?" He demanded. "I loved you, and you held so much back from me. How am I supposed to just let it all go because you say you want her?"

"I loved you too, Charlie. And that's such a loaded question. You held back so much of yourself, too, Charlie. You lied to me about what you really were, just as much as I did."

* * *

"Can we at least _see _the bits?" Spike asked the two red-headed twins.

"Well -"

"That is - "

"The amazing Chuck D. didn't ship them both off to a private boarding school, now did he?" His eyes narrowed as the wonder twins bluffed on.

"Chuck D?" Fred asked, puzzled.

"Red Sr. over there." Spike pointed to where Charlie and Buffy were in quiet conversation.

"Well, actually, Dawn is attending one of the finest Wizarding schools in the world," Percy replied primly.

"You need to get laid, mate," Spike started to light a fag when Molly Weasley smacked him upside the head, jarring the cigarette from his lips.

"That is _not _allowed in my home!" She cried. Her actions earned several sniggers from Angel, and the twins. Cordy merely arched an eyebrow at him, and gave Angel a smack.

"And I _don't_ appreciate your using such foul language in my home, you - you lout." Molly was enraged.

"Mum, we've heard the term before." George chuckled.

"I was referring to his alluding my Charlie to some muggle stripper!" Molly cried out.

Percy, Fred, George, and Spike all turned to her, their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Tonks merely grinned like a loon as she stared at Molly's reddening face with a new-found respect.

"Well, Molly, I have seen Charlie in nothing but a towel," The twins turned and gaped at her. "Granted, he wasn't full monty at the time, but Dawnie's seen both Bill and Percy in their birthday suits." Percy blushed brightly at that. "Oh, don't be so bashful, Perce. She said you had a nice bum." Tonks said in a flirty manner. Just as Bill entered the room. . . with Fleur on his arm.

And that successfully took the wind out of her buoyant sails. Bill was staring at her oddly. She just grinned up at Fleur and pretended that she actually liked the French Floozy who'd wrecked her hopes that she'd foolishly pinned on the great handsome oaf that was Bill.

"We were just going over what Weasleys have been caught in the nude while Charlie dukes it out in there with Buffy. I suspect your mum's gonna want a few words with you and Percy for corrupting the very impressionable Dawn. Aren't you supposed to working at the school?" Tonks said, pushing herself away from the table.

"And you were talking about that time we caught Charlie straight out of the shower? Isn't that what happened with Percy and Dawn?" Bill asked, very confused at why they were even _having _this conversation.

"Yes, but she didn't catch you _shower fresh_ now did she, Bill?" Tonks said sweetly, turning on her heel to leave the Burrow.

"Arabella Figg, Moody and Mundugus were keeping an - OW! Mum, let go of my ear!"

"And just what did Dawn catch you doing, William?" Molly narrowed her gaze at the very guilty half-Veela and her blushing, squirming first born.

"Bloody 'ell. If I just didn't do a time warp to when my mum met Dru," Spike took the opportunity to light the fallen cigarette as he watched with and arm around Connor's shoulder. "That's what Cordy there's gonna look like in oh, two years when she finds you and whatever little bint you might meet in the middle of screwing like mammals."

"Spike, get your arm off my son." Angel tugged at the arm draped over his son's shoulders..

"Spike! Gross!" Cordelia smacked him.

"There will be none of that foolishness in my home." Molly let go of Bill's ear to twist Spike's.

"OW! I can't _hit _two of you!" Spike growled, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Angel. "But I can beat you down, you big flouncing poofter!"

"I'd like to see you try, _William_."

"A'ight. Bring it on, super forehead." He smirked at Angel.

"Boys!" Molly cried, snatching onto each of the vampires' ears. "Would you please let me finish scolding my son? Hmm? And Percy, go check on Tonks, please. The poor girl seemed upset."

"Mum, why do you know about a muggle stripper named Chuck D.?" Fred asked, finally shaking himself out of his stupor.

"I - I " Molly flushed bright red before mouthing something wordlessly at her son.

"Nice maneuver, Thing one." Spike said to Fred.

"Please, you've read Dr. Seuss, Spike?" Cordelia asked.

"Of course he has. It's the only thing he can read just by looking at the pictures," Angel snorted.

"Oy, _Ponce_, I'm not the one who drew girls while they were sleeping and drawing what he wanted to do with them because he couldn't spell."

"That's sad, Angel." Cordy gave him a look.

"It's also a _lie_!"

* * *

Charlie just stared at her. He'd run out of things to say. Or they just ended up repeating everything over and over again. Until Spike called something to them from the kitchen.

"Slayer, didja know they were in the middle of a War when you sent your bits here for safekeeping?"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she turned to stare at Charlie. Her mouth hung open for a minute.

"You look like a fish, Buffy."

"A _War_, Charlie? A war? My daughter and sister are in the middle of a war zone?"

"Oh, like being on a _Hellmouth_ is any better?"

She shut her mouth then. The girls had probably been in more danger in Sunnydale than they were in here. At the Burrow.

"Can I please see them, Charlie?"

"It's the not even half past ten in the morning, Buffy. Dawn's at school."

"I need to see Cammi, I need to hold her."

"She's not here."

"Where is she, Charlie?"  
"She's with Dawn, at school."

She could wait until Dawnie came home from school. Right? But why was her baby at school?

"Fine, I'll wait until she gets home then."

"She's _not _coming home."

"Slayer, Didja know he was sending the Platelet to a boarding school?" Spike voice cut through the dense silence in the room.

"Why did you send them to a boarding school?" She demanded icily. "You couldn't raise them _here_?"

"What - no. Dawn has a gift that will flourish at this school. She's got an amazing sense of magic and she's a damn fast learner. Took less than three months to catch her up on five years worth of material. . . It was either that or have her repeat a year in a muggle school."

"Ok, Dawn's super smart and is now armed with Wiccan knowledge. Why is my ten month old _baby_ at a boarding school? Not to mention the fact that Dawn _knows_ no one at that school -"

"It's not Wiccan magic she's learning. She knows my family! My two youngest siblings go there as well, and she's made a lot of friends over the summer. She's best mates with my sister Ginny and her friend Luna. Plus she's good friends with my brother Ron and his friends, Hermione and Harry. And I didn't send Cammi to Hogwarts. She'd been crying all morning and a bit before you lot showed up she apparated herself to Dawn."

"She ah-whated herself?"

"Magically transported herself to Hogwarts. I was just leaving to go fetch her and bring her back when you pulled up the drive. She's been missing Dawn for the last month or so. And that little Kofi went with Dawn, so she's been a little lonesome. But I think I'm doing a good job raising them, Buffy. Dawn convinced the twins to make her a silent partner and be a guinea pig for their gag gifts. She's made Gin's year by just being here to distract us boys from being too overprotective of her. Cammi gets on famously with my Mum and Dad. They adore her and spend most of their days with her. Percy, who's not been close with the family for the last _two _years has come back to the family fold in order to get Dawn up to scratch with her schoolwork. The twins have actually mellowed out a bit. Dawn got Ron's friend to smile for a change instead of being so upset all the time. And then there's me. I love my daughter, so don't _think_ for a second that I'd foist her off on strangers. I have been there for her for the last three months. When she was hungry, or tired, or playful or crying, I was at her side. I left the reserve indefinitely so I could take care of her. If Dawn hadn't been so excited about going to Hogwarts, she'd be here with me as well," He said angrily. "I love those two girls as much as - if not more than - I love the rest of my family, and there isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do for them."

Buffy was quiet. She knew that he was serious about everything he'd said. He'd only known them for a short amount of time, but he loved them as if he'd been with them for their whole lives. She started to say something when Spike yelled yet again.

"Oi, Slayer! Didja know the bad guys are after the Platelet's friend? And he's been attacked at that school every year he's gone there? Slayer?"

Charlie groaned as shock washed over her face. She glared at him again.

"Will you shut your bleedin' trap, Spike?" He shouted back. He smiled at Buffy. "I can explain . . ."

"Yes, you can. On the way to go get my daughter and sister from that death trap you sent them to."

"First of all, it's not a death trap. Secondly, I only sent Dawn. Our daughter is wicked powerful for being ten months old. You don't learn how to apparate until you're seventeen, and thirdly, it's gonna take us a few hours because we have to take a train or drive to Northern England."

"Spike's coming." She added belatedly.

"And we'll have to make sure he doesn't _burst into flame_, then won't we?" Charlie said, exasperated.

* * *

Tonks hadn't gone far before she started to cry. She should have just apparated home or to Hogsmeade, but she wanted to go see Dawnie with Charlie. She missed the girl something fierce. Besides, maybe she could sneak off and -

"Tonks?" A voice called.

"Should have known Molly'd send _somebody _out." She muttered and turned to face the newcomer. She was rather shocked to see just who it was.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked, coming alongside her.

"Peachy keen, Perce." She said half-heartedly.

"What's the matter, Tonks?" He didn't know her very well. He remembered Charlie talking about her when he'd been back in school. But Percy had never been very interested in Quidditch, unlike most of his siblings.

Bill had played as a chaser in his seventh year, Charlie had been seeker, the twin had been beaters, Ron was the current keeper for Gryffindor and Ginny was a beater, and even Dawn was going to try out for this season, seeing as two of the chasers and a beater from last term had graduated after replacing the players who'd graduated the year before that.

Percy knew Tonks had been a beater since her fifth year. And everyone knew she spent her free time with Oliver Wood and K.L. Maltby. Besides that, he knew very little about the girl except for the fact that she was twenty-four, and changed her appearance at random and was an Auror. That and he just realized he didn't like to see her cry.

"You must think I'm pretty daft, sobbing over him."

"K.L.?"

"No, Bill."

"But I thought you fancied K.L.?" He frowned, not sure why the idea that she fancied his older brother bothered him.

"Merlin, I've known him since we were tots. I - I know too much about him to ever make anything of it." She turned her face up to the sunlight, and he watched in amazement as her hair turned the same platinum blonde as Fleur's. "I could make myself look exactly like her, and he'd never notice, Percy." She gave a small rueful chuckle as she turned her hair a very punkish looking magenta. "Spent too much time hero-worshipping him and being one of the guys for him to notice me. I'm not some foreign witch who - who's downright delicate and feminine enough."

"I think you're very - feminine." He replied awkwardly.

"No, I'm not. You're just saying that because I'm blubbering all over myself and making a spectacle. Men can't handle that sort of complication, so they say anything to shut you up."

Percy was outraged that she didn't believe him. She thought his awkwardness was simply because he couldn't deal with females crying. Living with Dawn this summer had taught him quite a bit. That girl could laugh or sob at the drop of a hat. He just wasn't good at complimenting a woman. He'd never been, and that was one of the reasons he hadn't seen Penelope Clearwater since they'd broken things off after their seventh year.

"That's not it at all. Fleur is a beautiful woman, yes." Percy started.

"See, even you admit she'd beautiful. It's okay, Percy." She gave him a small smile.

"But she's too angular and rather sickly looking. Whereas you are -"

"If you say pleasantly plump to me, Percy, I'm going to have to kick your arse." She warned, staring off into the distance, as the breeze ruffled her hair.

"I was going to say, far more womanly than Fleur. She has the part Veela thing going for her. However, she has very little personality. You -"

"I'm Miss Personality. I do believe I spot a trend here, Perce."

"You have a beautiful heart shaped face. And two dimples that are a little off balance. You're easy to talk to, even if the person doesn't really know you. Your laugh, it's more pleasant to hear than that French snort-frog-belch thing she does when she laughs." He was grasping at all of the things he'd notice about her this summer. "And Bill is just a fool if he can't see that she's half the woman you are."

Tonks turned and smiled at him. She couldn't say that he hadn't made her feel just a smidgeon better about herself. Because, even though nearly everything he'd said about her was a bit cliched, he meant them. She rose to her feet - onto her tip-toes actually, because he was taller than her - and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

He turned his head, thinking she was going to give him a hug like Dawn often did. And caught her kiss on his lips. They were a little shocked by the meeting of their lips and actually held themselves perfectly still for a moment. He could feel the pressure of her mouth on his, and her toes started to give a bit from holding herself so still. She lost her balance and fell into him, her mouth pressing more firmly onto his.

Percy wasn't about to break the kiss not even when her momentum pushed her weight into him. It caught him off guard and he started to tumble backwards, his arms going around her small frame. Their lips lost contact as they fell hard to the grass. They laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Until Tonks realized she was laying on top of Percy. She must say, for hiding himself under jumpers and having his head in a book more often than not, he was surprisingly solidly built. She put her arms on either side of his chest as he released the death grip he had on her and smiled down at him.

"And I'm an utter klutz to boot." She smiled as she moved to get off of him.

Percy nearly panicked. Or, rather, he did panic, because suddenly his hands went to her face as he pulled her back down to him. He brought his lips to hers quickly, kissing her. She went stiff and she seemed to hold her breath as Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley kissed her as if she was something worth kissing. But she didn't kiss him back.

He didn't know what he was thinking of, kissing her like that. She obviously didn't think of him that way, and he'd been foolish to think this pixie-like woman would want a man like him kissing her. No, she wanted someone like _Bill_. Because Bill was personable, and fun to be around. He was just dull, boring old Percy. He pulled back and scooted out from under her, not caring if he got grass stains on his clothes as long as it got him away from this nightmare. She looked a bit dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry. It was highly inappropriate for me to accost you like that, Tonks. I- I'll leave you alone. Perhaps we can put this little incident behind us." He said stiffly, but he didn't rise to leave. He noticed what she was wearing for some inane reason. Her short-sleeved shirt rose, exposing the bare, smooth flesh of her stomach. Her lips looked brighter, and he felt his gazing going to the fullness, the brightness of them.

"Why'd you kiss me Percy?" She asked softly.

"I - I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

"You - you really meant everything you said about me earlier?" She asked, daring him to stare into the violet of her eyes. "You weren't just trying to make me fell better, were you? Not just because Molly sent you to check up on me?" She needed to know.

"Mum did send me out to check up on you, Tonks." He still didn't raise his gaze from her lips. He watched as they opened for her to say, "Oh" He locked his eyes on hers as he said very honestly, "But I didn't say those things to make you feel better. I meant every word of it, Tonks. You are beautiful."

She waited for the dreaded words, "for a girl such as yourself." But they never came. Percy watched her for a second, before moving to raise himself from the grass. But he felt her hand on his arm. He turned to face her. She seemed to be considering her words. He feared to hear the "You're a great guy, Perce, but. . ." speech Penelope had given him before she rambled on about some Wizard she'd met at her job when she'd tossed him over. Tonks just looked at him for a moment.

"Why'd you stop then?"

"Stop kissing you?" He asked, frowning as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Yeah."

"Well, you didn't seem very comfortable with my kissing you. And I'm not the sort to force myself on a woman."

"Bloody hell, Perce." She murmured, yanking him towards her, her lips fastening to his as he fell on top of her back onto the grass.

Her hands sank into his hair, as he propped himself up on one arm. The other went to her face. He paused for a moment looking down at her. She had a michevous gleam in her eye as she quickly flipped him over. He was stunned. But then, he shouldn't have been. She was an Auror, after all. She straddled his waist as he pulled her forward to deepen the kiss. She grinned down at him.

"Dawnie's right. You do have a fantastic ass." She murmured through their kisses.

That was how Bill found them moments later: Tonks straddling his little brother, and snogging him as if her next breath depended on it.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?"

Percy stiffened as her face went very pale. She quickly dropped her head onto his shoulder and groaned. He saw Bill's jaw drop, as he turned quickly. Obviously he thought she was groaning for another reason.

* * *

Charlie just stared at her. He could not believe it. Even after he had proof, seen with his very own eyes. It - it just wasn't possible. No, it couldn't be possible. Things like this just didn't happen every day. Hell, they barely happened once in a lifetime.

"Would you quit staring at me, Charlie?" Tonks snapped.

"You were _on top_ of Percy, Tonks."

"Getting snogged. Not shagged." She glared at him.

"Why were you snogging Percy?"

"Well, he said I was beautiful." She mumbled.

"Tonks, I never knew you were that easy." He joked. Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say. Because she snapped at him more fiercely than a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Fuck you, Charlie. You know, a girl like me doesn't hear those words very often in my line of work. I'm one of the guys. Even in the Order, you all, with the exception of your mother, treat me like I'm a wizard. So Percy, seeing me cry over Bill and that French freak of nature, tells me that I'm not perfect but I'm still beautiful. Call me a sucker, but I actually believe him."

"Bill? You fancy Bill? Since when?" Charlie was confused. He'd never realized that.

"Yeah, I fancied Bill. But Fleur caught his attention. And -"

"What about K.L.?"

"It's K.L.! It'd be like kissing _you_, and you're like my older brother, Charlie." She sighed.

"But you can snog Percy?" She wasn't making much sense.

"I know, it's crazy. He's twenty years old. He's still a kid."

"Twenty-one. His birthday's next week."

"Still, I was a fourth year when he started at Hogwarts." She groaned.

"Well, now you know what to give him for his birthday." Charlie grinned wickedly at her as the compartment door opened and Buffy and Percy stepped inside.

The train compartment got oddly silent as Buffy snagged the seat next to Tonks. Percy had a wistful look on his face that made him just a bit pitiful looking. Charlie rolled his eyes as pulled him down into the seat next to him.

"The twins are with Spike, making sure he doesn't turn into toast." Buffy said, giving Charlie a small smile. They'd left Angel, Connor, and Cordy back at the Burrow. "How long does it take to get to this school?"

"A couple of hours." Tonks replied. She looked out the window, not looking at Percy.

"Oh." Buffy said, noticing the confusion on Percy and Charlie's faces.

It was gonna be a _long_ trip.

* * *

_Hogwarts, The Hospital Wing_

Madame Pomfrey looked at the four students, infant and mongoose in her infirmary. Malfoy had sustained bites from what she thought was Miss Summers' supposedly tame Kofi familiar. Miss Lovegood had been hexed and Miss Weasley, who looked rather angry, had brought her in. The little baby, however, was the only one beside the Kofi who looked genuinely happy.

The doors swung open and Mr. Zabini breezed into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey stared at the young arrogant Head Boy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Madame. Several owls arrived for Summers and the Headmaster thought she should have them. And there's a visitor here to see the youngest Miss Summers." He said, charmingly.

"Well, go on, give them to her and get back to class."

"I'll just go fetch your visitor, then." He shoved the notes at Dawn and, after giving Malfoy a look that the other teen couldn't completely comprehend, turned on his heel.

Dawn quickly ignored the letter stamped from the Ministry. She tore open the letter from Charlie. She scanned it, seeing that Charlie was coming to get Cammi, and then another one saying that Tonks, Percy, the Twins would be coming as well, and that Spike and Buffy had arrived at the Burrow and would be joining them. Spike had scrawled something on the bottom about finding the Head Boy underneath the Pixie. Whatever that meant. It sounded like one of Spike's limericks she wasn't supposed to tell anyone she knew.

She was jarred from her thoughts as one of the judges from Cammi's hearing strode into the room, with four mean wizards flanking her.

"What do you want, lady?" Dawn snapped, remembering why it was she didn't like this woman.

"The title is Chief of Council, Miss Summers," Ezme Legace said through her nose. "I am here to take Chamomile Summers to a secure location for observation."

"What?"

"Dear me, girl, are you daft?"  
"No. You want to take my niece somewhere we don't know and do God knows what to her?" Dawn demanded, placing herself between the baby and the plump older witch. "I don't think so, un-uh. So not gonna go down like that. Her parents are on their way to get her right now. Then we'll get to see how they react to this stupidity. I haven't seen a good smackdown in a while, should prove to be entertaining."

"Parent. Charlie Weasley, yes. We know. Nonetheless, we are taking Chamomile for her safety."

"And for your safety, you better leave her here."

"Are you threatening me, little girl?" She asked sharply.

"No, but Cammi's mom, the slayer might break you limb from limb if you touch her daughter." Dawn leaned in, whispering to the woman.

"I'd sincerely like to see her try. Take the child." She barked.

Malfoy lurched up in his bed. He didn't like Summers', but they were talking about taking an infant. Something in him -something he didn't want to name at that very moment - didn't want to see that happen. Even if it was about a mudblood from the Weasley family. Ginny had also rushed forward, and Luna made a weak effort to do the same. Zabini had just re-entered the room. He watched as Summers wrapped her arms around the infant as the other teens were hit with body-binds. He also made an attempt to aid the girl, but was hit with a hex. He watched as the mongoose and Summers fought off the woman and her thugs. And even though she'd gotten in some good punches, one of the thugs hit her over the head with a bottle of Skele-grow. She crumpled to the floor, and the mongoose, who had an impressive mouthful of one of the attacker's buttocks, was hurled into the far wall.

Within a matter of moments, the five students were either unconscious, or in full body binds. And the baby was gone from the grounds. That was how Madame Pomfrey found them less than ten minutes later.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time when the train pulled into Hogsmeade. They were greeted at the gates of the castle by Albus Dumbledore.

"We tried to reach you, Charlie." The old wizard said sadly.

"What's wrong, Professor?"

"I'm afraid Miss Summers' is in the infirmary."

"Dawnie?" Buffy cried.

"Lil Bit?" Spike yelled. "Where's your infirmary, beards?"

"I will take you there."

"What happened?"

"Dawn had escorted Mr. Malfoy there after Edgar bit him on the shoulder. Ginny had taken Miss Lovegood there after she was hexed by some seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I sent Mr. Zabini of Slytherin to deliver the messages you sent to her."

The wizard sighed as he led the four worried Weasley brothers, Tonks, Buffy, and Spike into the hospital wing. Five students lay in the beds. And Hagrid leaned over the small furry body of the mongoose.

"Ezme Legace somehow gained entrance while Madame Pomfrey went to fetch a potion for Mr. Malfoy's wounds. Ginny has said that she demanded Dawn hand over the child for observation. When the three of them went to Dawn's aid, they were hit with full body binds. Miss Lovegood has yet to wake up from her attack. Mr. Zabini had been tricked into believing I authorized this visit. He also came to their aid, and was hit with the same curse as the others, but saw one of Ezme's aides hit Dawn in the head with a very heavy bottle. She has also not woken yet."

"And Cammi?" Buffy asked through gritted teeth.

"They took the child."

"Edgar?" Tonks asked quietly.

"The Kofi familiar has not woken. Hagrid says there is little hope that he will."

"It's a crime to harm a Kofi familiar." Percy said softly.

"It's a bigger crime to steal children and brutalize them." Spike growled.

"I know that." Percy snapped.

"I need to see Dawnie." Buffy said softly.

"Right this way."

Buffy and Spike went to Dawn's bedside. The twins hedged, as if to follow, but Tonks stopped them, and nodded to Ginny. The four of them moved, leaving Charlie standing there silently.

"Ezme was discharged after the first incident with Chamomile, Charlie." Dumbledore said softly. "She is working for Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort has my daughter?"

"I'm afraid so."

Dawn managed to slowly open her eyes. She thought she was dreaming. Spike and Buffy were looking down at her.

"Buffy?" She said thickly.

"Dawnie, I'm here."

She sprang up, wrapping her arms around her sister. Obviously she forgot her body had not had an easy time earlier. Tears flooded her cheeks as she stared at everyone in the infirmary.

"The bad guys got Cammi, and it's all my fault!" She sobbed into Buffy's shoulder.

A/N 2: Ok, was gonna go the whole Flint thing, but he didn't fit in my plot so Percy was the go to guy. Next up in part 9: they have to rescue the baby, Percy's feeling the cold shoulder from Tonks, and why are those two Slytherins being nice (It's gonna kill everyone who writes boy! Blaise's if J.K. makes/made Blaise a girl. ) Once again, another new obsession of mine: Percy (Once again, I'm Blaming Thalia Kendall's fic Sunscreen and a Pink Rubber Chicken and Echo's Absolutely Spiffing for this obsession.) Feedback if you liked it, pwetty please ( I have two chapters left to get the remaining Weasley boys naked)


	9. 9: City Of Love

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 9/10 City Of Love  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Edgar, Cammi, Ezme Legace, Medusa Figg, and Kirkland Maltby? Mine. Everybody else are the results of Joss and J.K. brains. I also don't own the part titles. They're from Martina McBride's _Martina_  
Spoilers: 5 (6ish) by 5 by 2 (A:ts)  
Summary: Save the day, fight some more, and who are you?  
A/N: Ok, crunch time here people. Two finals I need to study for, this to wrap up, my stuff to pack up, and another story to get out. Grar. I said in an earlier part that this was gonna focus on Dawn and Cammi, except it ended up focusing on the people who they tocuhed. Hmm. I might do a fic set when Cammi's older.

__

9. City Of Love

Buffy stroked the hair back from Dawn's peacful face. They'd finally gotten her to go back to sleep. She watched as the red-haired girl across from her cried on Percy's shoulder as Tonks tried to get the blonde boy in the bed next to her to talk. He glared at her and spat something at her that Buffy couldn't make out. But the in next minute, Tonks had slapped the teen across the face. Hard.

Guess they just couldn't see eye to eye about whatever _it_ was after all.

* * *

"Nymphadora Tonks! That boy is _still_ recovering!" Madame Pomfrey cried, racing to Malfoy's bed.

"He's also being an insufferable brat!"

"Love you too, cousin." Draco sneered.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Tonks." He sneered.

"Your dad's already rotting in Azkaban, Malfoy. Would you like to join him there?" She gave him the Black sneer that they had both seen on their Aunt Bellatrix when they were younger. She knew it frightened him as much as it had frightened her.

"Well, my_ dear cousin_, no I have no inclination to follow in my father's footsteps. I'd rather follow in Mother's first." He whispered softly.

Tonks gave a small gasp. Narcissa Black Malfoy had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy in the skirmish last year. Tonks's mother, Andromeda had finally convinced her youngest sister to leave Lucius, and in a way, leave the dominion of Voldemort. Narcissa, or so her mother had told her, had felt tremendously guilty for her involvement of Bellatrix and Lucius's setting up of Sirius the year before. She'd told Andromeda that she wanted to bring Draco with her when she fled Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa had been killed in front of her son, on the steps of this very school. And Draco had seen it. They had managed to catch Lucius, but Bellatrix had escaped. She vowed to kill Draco if he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. And Draco had just admited that he would rather be dead than become Lucius Malfoy's clone. Tonks leaned back. Maybe he wasn't a _total_ wanker after all.

"Ezme is father's mistress. She's been slipping him information from the Ministry, mostly on Scarhead, and the 'new project'. She also got him out of Azkaban the last time you lot got him." He said dully. "Father's been writing. Giving me information, that I've been relaying to Dumbledore. Father thinks the owls have been intercepted of course. So he started writing in code."

"Sooner or later, he's going to figure out that you're doing that, Draco."

"I know. I don't expect to die quickly."

"Sirius did." Tonks said softly.

"And that was a mistake! Bellatrix and Father had planned to prolong it. Mother didn't expect to die quickly. And they took their sweet time on her."

"What about Zabini?"

"How do you think he got to be _head boy_, Tonks?" Draco smirked. "He's not nearly as smooth and secretive as I am. Dumbledore had to make sure Zabini came back here alive this year. There hasn't been a Slytherin Head Boy in years."

"Tonks?" Percy turned to her, "Dumbledore wants to see us."

Blaise Zabini glared over in Draco's direction. Draco merely smirked at him.

"You are _not_ more discreet, Malfoy. The fact that you wanted to prove Potter wrong is the reason you switched sides."

"Whereas you had a more noble reason, Zabini?"

"Yes, I did." His gaze landed on the beds across from them where Lovegood and Summers lay. Lovegood still hadn't woken up. Summers had, and had been forced to go back to sleep.

"Getting into Summers' knickers doesn't count, Zabini."

"Then it's a damn good thing that I don't want in her knickers, isn't Malfoy?"

"Would you two shut the bloody hell up?" Ginny Weasley cried. They were driving her batty, seeing as they were taking over her. She silently cursed Pomfrey for putting her in the bed separating the two Slytherins.

"Now, now, Weaselette, don't get snippy." Draco sneered.

"Shut your pie hole, bouncing ferret," A sleepy voice came from across the room.

They all turned to stare at Luna, who'd pushed herself up on her shaking arms. The three of them were out of their beds in a heartbeat, racing to her side. She was shaking uncontrollably, her arms nearly giving out on her. Zabini and Malfoy quickly held her upright as Ginny poured her a glass of water.

"Gerrof me, you two!" Luna tried to shove them off of her, but she was too weak to do it.

"Here, Luna, drink this." Ginny held the glass to her lips.

"Thanks, Gin." She peered over Zabini's shoulder at Dawn. "Oh no!"

"What is it, Luna?"

"They're going to hurt her! Cut into her, they think she's the key. But she's not. Not all is done in Glory's name!" She looked panicked. Blaise never thought he'd see Lovegood's eyes go any wider. "They have Chamomile! They're going to try and bleed her, for Glorificus." She managed to shrug off Zabini, but Malfoy wasn't letting go. Then the unthinkable happened. Luna growled, drawing back her right arm and socking Malfoy in the face. "I have to tell Dumbledore!" She slipped off the bed, but her legs were still shaking from the Jelly leg hex someone had thrown at her earlier.

Zabini jumped over the bed and caught her up in his arms. She stared at him, confused. But then a hard glint came to her eyes.

"I have to tell Dumbledore, or they'll kill Cammi. I couldn't save my mother, or Cedric, or Sirius, or even Mrs. Malfoy." She bowed her head down low, speaking so softly he barely heard her. "But I _can _save Cammi. It's not too late."

"Then let's tell him, shall we?" He scooped her up in his arms and strode out the doors, leaving Draco and Ginny in stunned silence.

"What's goin' on?" Dawn blearily asked from the bed.

Ginny grinned over at Draco. He was still staring at the door.

"He did say he wasn't trying to get into _Dawn's_ knickers." She gave a small laugh.

"But Lovegood's? I'd rather think he'd go for yours first." He gave her an appraising look that had her torn between punching him like Luna had, or blushing. She did both, and turned to face Dawn.

"Who's trying to get into my knickers? Where's Buffy and Spike? Why'd you hit Draco? Not that I care, he probably deserved it."

"Merlin preserve me from you crazy female Gryffs. I've been attacked four times in one day for trying to help you lot!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is that a new low for you, Malfoy?" Ginny snickered. "The attacks, that is?"

* * *

__

Malfoy Manor

They had thrown her in a playpen and started talking excitedly about how they had succeeded to their lord.

"You have brought me the Key, Ezme?"

"Yes, my lord. She's quite powerful. Apparated herself into Hogwarts. The child managed to get herself past even the wards on the Castle."

"Wards that have been erected since the founders built the school." A smooth voice that made Cammi want to cry said.

"And then we can get Potter. And cement my reign over the muggles." The slithers man hissed. Cammi started to cry again.

__

Furry-voice? Mean slithers hurt Cammi. Need you, Furry-voice.

I'm trying Cammi. I'll save you from the mean snakes.

He hurt Cammi, Furry-voice.

I'm working on it, Cammi

The little girl cried harder. She wanted to be home, with Furry-Voice and Aunties G and D, and Gran and Dada. Or back at that school with her aunts, and Unkies and Hermie, and Lu, and Ferret boy, and Head boy. Or at first home with Blonde one, and Pretty Eyes, and Dark Hair, and Tweed-man, and Red Witch, and Droopy skin, and - and Granma One, and - and Capi girl and - and

"Mama!" Cammi cried, over and over again.

Why should a bunch of Death Eaters care that the little girl had just said her first word?

* * *

__

Hogwarts

Buffy paced as the girl spoke quickly. They'd owled the Burrow and everyone was coming. She asked them to find Giles and get in touch with the rest of the A.I. team in L.A. and the Scoobies back home. This Luna girl had had a vision. They thought Cammi was the Key. They didn't know that it was Dawn.

They were trying to raise Glory - or Glory's hell dimension, anyway.

* * *

They were all there within the hour. With some quick arranging of Port-keys and side-along aparrations, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Tonks had managed to set up, they got the remaining members of the California teams and got them to England.

Dawn, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom had all crowded into one quickly converted spare classroom. Connor was sent in after the California teams arrived. The 'adults' had decided that they wouldn't be part of the fight. A decision they all seemed to disagree with very loudly.

"Bull. Shit. My niece is in the evil clutches of dorks who are tying to raise a bimbo goddess. I'm so in on this." Dawn snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's our niece as well. If the twins get to go, so do Ron and I." Ginny gave a sharp nod.

"And where Ron goes, we go." Hermione and Harry said together.

"Neville and I went with them to the Battle of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Besides, I know where she's being held." Luna pointed out.

"And Draco and I know how to get in unnoticed." Blaise spoke up as soon as Luna finished.

"I just want to fight." Connor said truthfully.

Dawn smiled at the quiet boy who'd arrived with Angel. The more voices to their cause the merrier she'd be.

"Well, looks as if the kids have thought this through, Slayer." Spike said lazily.

"But they're just kids!" Willow said nervously.

"And what were we, Will? Grownups?" Xander rolled his eyes.

"Some of us were 1200 year old Vengeance Demons who were stripped of our powers and turned into teenagers as a punishment," Anya said cheerily, earning odd looks from everyone. "Or maybe that was just me."

"Chipped vamp."

"Souled one."

"Demon from another dimension, chickadees."

"Sent to that dimension and lived like a slave for five years."

"Grew up in Quor-toth."

"Died twice. Are we _quite_ done?" Buffy sighed, glaring at Anya, Spike, Angel, Lorne, Fred and Connor.

"We're going. End of story."

__

As am I.

A voice spoke in all of their heads as Hagrid carried Edgar into the room.

_Chamomile is still safe, but she won't be for very much longer._

A/N: Ok, ending this one about seven pages shorter than the last one, but this is pretty much all I had summed up for part nine. In fact here's what I wrote in the outline for part nine: 9: Arrival of the Fang gang at hogwarts / Ginny and Luna sock Malfoy (City Of Love)


	10. 10: This One's For the Girls

Title: Chamomile  
Part: 10/10 This One's For The Girls  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Edgar, Cammi, Ezme Legace, Medusa Figg, and Kirkland Maltby? Mine. Everybody else are the results of Joss and J.K. brains. I also don't own the part titles. They're from Martina McBride's _Martina_  
Spoilers: 5 (6ish) by 5 by 2 (3ish) (A:ts)  
Summary: Wrapping it all up.  
A/N: Sigh. It's done . . .almost there's an epilogue. Ok, it's gonna get interesting. Because, well I still have left three Weasley boys fully clothed, dangit! Battle scenes (which I think I've never written one).

__

10. This One's For The Girls

Tonks readied herself. Battles were never good for her. She'd been knocked unconscious when Sirius was killed. And last year, she'd been trapped under a tree, unable to help Aunt Narcissa when Aunt Bellatrix killed her. She zipped up the tight fitting jeans and yanked the jumper over her head. Her dark robes went over that. Her eyes locked on the image of herself in the mirror. She paused in that second to see what Percy had seen in her.

And wondered why she'd wanted to look so much like that blasted half-Veela anyway. She was a quarter Veela. Her grandmother had been a Veela. Mother had been half Veela, although she had none of the characteristics of a Veela. Aunt Narcissa had gotten the looks, and Aunt Bellatrix had the gotten viciousness of a Veela. _Mum must have been a Changeling, _She thought to herself. She darkened her hair and smiled, but then a figure was behind her. She turned around and sighed. It was only Bill.

"Wotcher, Bill."

"We're almost ready."

"Good," She said quietly, turning away from him.

"Tonks?"

"Hmm?"

"Was - were you using Percy to make me upset?"

"What?"

"Well, I know you had a crush on me, so I was - I mean, I know you were upset when Fleur and I started seeing each other."

Percy'd been coming to fetch her when he heard Bill's voice coming from inside the room. A spike of jealousy went through him as he paused at the entrance to the room she was in.

"Yes, Bill it's _exactly _like that. I'm getting back at you by snogging Percy."

He froze. This was worse than having his family think he was a traitor. Because he felt something for this woman. This woman who was admitting he was just a tool. This woman who hadn't spoken to him since this morning, when he'd kissed her. The woman who'd made the machine of a man _feel_ something in such a short time. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that the whole summer of being back at the Burrow had gotten him to notice the young woman who followed his older brothers around, and had for most of her life.

He didn't want to hear anymore. So he turned away. He didn't want to identify the ache in his chest.

But he almost didn't hear her next words.

"Merlin, Bill! Do you honestly think I'm that type of person? I wasn't a bleeding Slytherin, Bill. I'm not a heartless harpy who likes to hurt people! If I was, I'd be on Voldemort's side with my Aunt and Uncles. But I'm not."

"Then what are you doing with Percy?"

"Whatever the hell I want! Merlin! I don't know what this thing between me and Percy'll lead to. I don't know what's going to happen today. Or even if any of us'll live to see tomorrow. I just know that - I don't know what it is about him. But it's something, and that's a start. It's tons better than holding onto that pipe dream of you waking up one day and seeing me as more than just Tonks, Auror and one of your best mates. Because Percy already sees that."

Percy froze. And the ache melted away. He turned back down the hall and stopped outside the door.

"I'm happy for you, Tonks."

"Don't be too sure. I've got a shitty record with the Battles."

"You'll do fine."

"Go reassure French-y that you're not going to die, will you?" She chuckled.

Bill ruffled her hair before he left. He knocked into Percy on his way out, and grinned at his younger brother's territorial glare.

"You're one lucky bastard, Perce. She's a good girl. And she deserves a good man."

Percy watched his brother's back as he headed off in the direction of everyone else. He knocked on the half open door.

"Bill, will you just go bug Fleur!" She snapped, turning around. Her eyes widened as they landed on Percy. "Percy."

"It's - um, time to go."

"Right."  
"I passed Bill on the way in."

"Oh. He just came to tell me -"

"I know what he came to tell you," Percy adjusted his glasses. She fidgeted. What did she have to feel guilty about? She hadn't done anything wrong!

"That it was time to go. You're staying here, aren't you Percy?" She asked, breezing past him and out into the corridor.

"No, I'm going with them."

"What?" She spun around. "But you're not combat tested, Percy! You've been desk bound for the last four years!"

"Cammi is my niece as well, and my whole family is going. I'm not about to sit back and twiddle my thumbs. Are you are staying here?" He asked.

"No, I'm not! It's my job to chase after Death Eaters, Percy. I'm an Auror."

"Yes, and your battle record -"

"Is shitty, I know! And I'll probably die. Third times a charm, you know."

Percy's gaze went steely, which was pretty impressive, seeing as his eyes were brown. It was a look that she'd credited to the Black family, because Draco and her mum often wore looks like that. It niggled a bit at the back of her mind, that the Weasleys were distant relatives of the Black family. Before she could comment on this, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her firmly. When he set her back on her feet, she looked dazed.

"You are _not_ going to die, Nymphadora Tonks." He hissed.

"Then neither are you , Percival Weasley." She sighed, turning away from him.

* * *

Luna gaped at the sight before her. Her eyes went larger, if that was even possible. Her hand was gripping the door so hard that her knuckles were white.

Blaise walked up behind her, concerned - both for the girl and himself for being concerned about her - and nearly gagged.

"Bloody hell, Lovegood! Warn a chap before he has to see something like that!"

"Ah!" Hermione screeched, pulling her robes shut in front of her.

The nearly completely naked Ron grabbed his robes off the floor and dragged them over himself. Then, glaring at Blaise and Luna, he rose and tugged the door shut. Nearly taking Luna with him. That was, until Blaise yanked her back.

She broke out into a fit of giggles. She'd been set off both by Blaise's face at seeing Ron naked and by another thought she was having. The dark haired Slytherin looked down at her, confused.

"And what's so bloody funny, Lovegood?"

"Besides your face?"

"Should I be outraged at that comment?"

"Probably. I just realized why I had a crush on Ron is all." The girl said, smiling dreamily. "We're leaving in a few moments, you two! To fetch Cammi, so you two better wrap it up in there!" She called, before turning out of Blaise's arms.

"And why is that, Lovegood?"

"It's Luna, _Blaise_."

"I realize what you name is, Lovegood." He was waiting for an explanation.

"Because, my dear Head Boy," She said in a near perfect imitation of how he always addressed Hermione, which was just damned unsettling, "He has one of the finest arses I've ever seen."

"Really, now?" He asked in a low voice.

"Uh-huh." For a second, it almost seemed as if Luna were flirting with him. Which just couldn't be so. She was a very logical Ravenclaw, and he a very typical pervy Slytherin.

"And how does my arse rank?" He asked.

"Fifth." She leaned up towards him, her face a scarce few inches from his own.

"Fifth?" He shouted as she spun away from him.

"Yes, Fifth."  
"Who are the first bloody four?"

"Percy Weasley, Ron, Draco, and Neville." She said over her shoulder.

"Longbottom has a better arse than me?"

"Yes and no. You see, you and Harry are tied for fifth." She smiled back at him. "Although, that Connor chap had quite a nice bottom."

"You're evil, Lovegood."

* * *

Dawn readied herself. The fact that someone was trying to raise Glory scared the crap out of her. She swallowed as they all gathered up to apparate. Hermione and Ron had been the last two to show up.

"All right, we go in. Anya, Tara, Lorne, and Willow will do the Wicca shield spell. Connor, Angel, Spike, and I will be the first wave." Buffy said.

"Along with Tonks and me," Charlie glared.

"Right. Gunn, Xander, Wesley and Giles with Albus, Minerva and Severus will be the second wave."

"And Arthur and I." Molly spoke up.

"Right. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will cover their backs -"

"Until Voldemort shows up and I kick his arse."

"Harry, it's -" Hermione started.

"I'm making it the last battle. Three years. I'm sick of seeing his face." Harry muttered.

"Cool. Kirkland, Oliver, Remus and Arabella Figg will be guarding the Wiccas. Cordy, Luna, Blaise, and Draco with Percy and the twins guarding them, will go get Cammi."

"What about us?" Dawn pointed to herself, Fleur, Ginny and Neville.

"Last resort. If one of Cordy's team fails, you finish the mission. Get Cammi out."

"Last resort? As if!" Dawn snorted.

"Medusa and Moody will be guarding you four," Charlie said pointedly.

"Oy, I don't need a guard."  
"Shut up, Weaselette, you and Summers do. And the Veela and Longbottom aren't going to cut it," Draco sneered.

"Let's go save my baby." Buffy sighed.

"And kill Voldemort." Harry muttered.

"And beat the ever-loving-shit out of Ezme Legace." Dawn smiled brightly.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

The Battle

Sometimes, plans don't work out. This was one of those times. The heavens opened up and drenched the fighters on either side. The Wicca group was chanting continuously, shielding the group that had gone in search of the baby. Tonks was blasting Death Eaters left and right, trying to make a path for Percy's group to go in and save Chamomile. She watched as he hung back, trying to get a witch off of his back. He shouted for the others to go on. But she watched as he knocked the woman unconscious.

And she knew he didn't see the wizard aiming his wand at Percy. She jumped over the wizard she'd just body bound and raced to his aid. She screamed as the words Crucio were flung at where Percy had been a moment before, as the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life ripped through her body. It coursed through her body. She writhed in pain. She felt it blessedly leave her body in peace. And Percy gazed down at her, tears streaming down his young face. She weakly smiled up at him, tracing her hand over his damp cheek.

"You're so young." She whispered, for the pain still wracked her body, and it was getting hard to breathe. "So very young. Do good things with it, Percy." Her head slumped to her shoulder, breathing weakly. "Go. . .save the . . . day. . . and write about . . .cauldron bottoms."

She didn't say anything more, just laid there unmoving. A red haze went over his sight and he gazed up at the battlefield. The muggle warriors were working on dispatching most of the Death Eaters. The professors and other wizards and witches were battling as well. Dawn, however was chasing after his group. Followed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

Percy gave a gut-wrenching scream as he and the muggle boy Connor threw themselves at the witch. She merely laughed at them, but she was restrained.

"My master is in there! And now he has the true Key! And willing sacrifices!" She cackled. Percy dragged his hand back and punched the insane woman. He turned to Connor.

"Stop him, get Harry and stop that bastard. Protect Dawn." He hissed at the boy. He watched as the remaining students followed Connor into the building. He would guard the entrance. Percy pulled Tonks' limp body behind him and shook in fury as Death Eaters charged him.

* * *

Buffy turned to find Dawn in the middle of the melee. She saw Percy casting spells with his wand at the entrance. She stared for a second. There was a large number of bodies in front of him. And one behind him.

"Tonks," She whispered as she fought her way beside him. "Where's Dawn?"

"It was a trap! They knew Cammi wasn't the key!" Percy yelled. "Voldemort was waiting for them. Connor and Harry went in to help!"

"With the rest of the students!" Medusa yelled from behind Buffy.

"NO!" Charlie and Buffy screamed. They raced to help Percy finish off his lot, before racing into the mansion.

"Bloody hell! Thank god wizards aren't normal mortals, or this bleeding chip would be going off!" Spike growled, following Buffy into the building.

* * *

Dawn nearly screamed when a hand wrapped around her arm. She turned, wand ready, and found herself staring at Connor.

"GOD! You scared the crap out of me!"

"It's a trap."

"What?"

"The Voldemort thing is in there."

"They know Cammi's not the Key," Harry explained. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were right behind him.

"Tonks fell," Connor added softly.

"No!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a sinister voice hissed.

They turned to face a group of Death Eaters. Led by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Luna kicked, scratched, and clawed her way out of the portly Pettigrew's clutches. Blaise, Draco, the twins and Cordelia were also struggling against their captors. Cammi was high on an alter, her little body locked in full body bind. Luna felt the tears pouring down her cheeks as she finally managed to knee Pettigrew and raced to the alter to snatch the child. But Voldemort was in front of her as she spun away with Cammi in her arms.

"Miss Lovegood, I do believe that is mine."

"I - I won't let you have her!" She screamed.

"Really? _Crucio!_" He yelled.

Luna's scream pierced the ears of all of them present. There were screams coming from the hallway that lead to the Ballroom. But none of them pierced as sharply as Luna's did. She curled around the still form of the baby in her arms, shielding the child from the curse as pain wracked through her already weakened body. She hit her knees, but refused to drop further. Blaise fought like a madman to free himself from the Death Eaters holding onto him.

"Had enough, my dear? Give me the child!"

"Never . . . you blimey bastard," She spat before another spell wracked her body. Her scream was louder this time.

Blaise finally managed to free himself and plowed into Voldemort. The Dark Lord's great snakelike red eyes widened in anger as he raised his wand to kill the boy who'd dared lay a finger on him. He went to Luna's side and started to drag her away.

"Zabini, I do believe that's my job," A voice shouted from the doorway.

"Potter."

"Riddle."

They all turned to stare at the teens who'd made their way into the room. Neville and Ron were pushing their weight against the door.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Dawn cried. "Summers, formally known as the Key."

Voldemort snapped his gaze to Ezme, who backed away in fear.

"And Connor Angel, known as the Destroyer in Quor-toth."

* * *

It was hours later. Voldemort was dead, burnt to a crisp, and hacked to bits. Glory wasn't raised, lots of folks were in prison. Luna was in critical condition at St. Mungo's and Blaise Zabini hadn't left her side. Snape and Dumbledore were also in critical condition.

Cammi was safe and sound in her mother's arms, who was crying into her father's shoulder. Giles was shakily pouring tea, and ended up splashing Medusa Figg with hot tea. Fred and George were recounting the battle to their girlfriends, Alicia and Angelina. Bill and Fleur were snogging. The Wicca group were knocked out for the night. The mediwitch said they probably would be for the next day or so.

Dawn, Harry, Connor, Neville, Ginny, and Draco were asleep. Ron was holding the crying Hermione in his arms as he rocked her to sleep. Remus and Arabella Figg were laughing at Giles as he apologized to Medusa over and over again.

And Percy was by the side of the woman he loved. Praying for a miracle. He kissed her knuckles, wishing she'd squeeze his hand.

They told him it was unlikely that she would wake from the coma. That the curse had been too powerful. Had a larger person been hit with it, they would be fine. But Tonks was so petite in frame and build, that it was unlikely that her body would have been able to sustain such a blast.

"Please, Tonks. Wake up for me." He whispered against her skin. He gave a small chuckle. "I - I think I need you. . .no, I know I need you. Please, Nymphadora, please wake up." He said tearfully, bowing his head over her hand.

"Don't . .. Call . . .Me . . .That."

His head shot up as she spoke. A smile broke out on his face. He really was quite fetching when he smiled.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah. Oh, my body! What happened?"

"Harry killed Voldemort. And I hit your Aunt."

"Good, she was a right bitch."

"They said you - you wouldn't wake up."

"Have to be awake. Got a birthday gift I gotta give you."

"My birthday was two weeks ago."

"Don't worry, it'll keep." She gave him a weak grin. "Kiss me, Percy."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A/N: Fluffy, I know! But I couldn't just kill her! The next and final installment is short and pure fluff, so be warned.


	11. Epilogue: Wearing White

Title: Chamomile  
Part: e/10 Wearing White  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: Pg-13  
Disclaimers: Edgar, Cammi, Cassia Tonks, Medusa Figg, and Kirkland Maltby? Mine. Everybody else are the results of Joss and J.K. brains. I also don't own the part titles. They're from Martina McBride's _Martina_  
Spoilers: 5 (6ish) by 5 by 2 (3ish) (A:ts)  
Summary: Wrapping it all up. Seriously this time, though.  
A/N: Sigh. Two left to get naked. Fluff warning. Majorily. . thank you to all of the reviewers who liked the story. Nearly killed me, but I got it out it time. If there's enough interest in it, I'll work on a fic focusing on later in Cammi's life.

__

Epilogue: Wearing White

__

Eight Months Later

The Burrow

Flowers covered every niche imaginable around the Burrow. Spells had been cast so that yellow roses hung in the air, and so that two of the guests didn't burst into flame. There were whispers from _some_ of the guests that it was preposterous for the bride to be wearing white dress robes. They'd been at each other like rabbits since the battle (one of the guests cringed at the woman's alliteration, and was comforted by her husband). And the fact that she was _showing_ was a dead give away.

The red haired man stood nervously at the front of the aisle. What if she changed her mind? What if she didn't love him? What if -

"She's ready, son," Albus Dumbledore said to him softly as music began to play. He turned his head as the flower girl made her way down the aisle.

Chamomile toddled, her hand firmly on Edgar's back. She beamed at him and gave a hearty baby giggle that had most of the guests going 'aww'. He gave the toddler a smile as she made her way up the aisle and into her Gran's arms. Ginny was next, her arm looped through Oliver Wood's. Draco would have some choice words for the Scottish Keeper later on, he would. Dawn and Connor were next, followed by Luna and Kirkland. Blaise would have something to say as well, judging by the dark look he kept casting at the much older wizard..

Ron and Hermione, followed by Harry and Vi Summers, the twins and their girlfriends, and Katie Bell and Bill. The last couple in the large bridal party was none other than Charlie and his stunning wife, Buffy.

He turned to where the bride was to come out next, and his heart seemed to stop. Beside the immaculately dressed blonde wonder was Nymphadora Tonks, dressed like an angel in the beautiful white robes. Her hair was brown with a streak of magenta that crossed over her forehead. She grinned at him, her hand going to her stomach, where his child slept.

Percy grinned back at his bride. As his family, friends, and friends of the family watched Tonks get a happily ever after for the first time in her short life.

__

~The End~

A/N: AHA! Y'all probably thought I was gonna have Charlie and Buffy get married! Fooled ya! (heehee)

*Sigh* I know, it has nothing to do with Cammi, and I threw in a bunch of Sues. But I wanted a happy ending for Tonks. She deserves one. So, here are the couples in this series, in case you didn't catch them

Ron/Hermione  
Percy/Tonks  
Luna/Blaise  
Tara/Willow  
Xander/Anya (got married)  
Bill/Fleur  
Dawn/Connor  
Ginny/Draco  
Charlie/Buffy (got married)  
Medusa Figg (sue)/Giles (hinted at sort of)  
Arabella Figg/Remus (made her younger than she was in the book, of course)  
the twins / Angelina and Alicia  
Cordy/Angel (hinted at)

No one for Harry, Neville, Spike or Wes (and no Gunn/Fred ship in this one, or any for Lorne)  
Now I'm going to study. Good day!


End file.
